totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Rozkoszny start
Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy Przestworza. Obok siebie lecą dwa zupełnie różne samoloty. Jeden nowiutki oznakowany firmowym „Songvision” programu współpracującego z założycielem nowej serii Tv. Środek samolotu był wyposażony w złoty kadłub, luksusowe wnętrze, arrasy na „ścianach”. Natomiast drugi pojazd powietrzny był w stanie...katastrofalnym. Pokryty rdzą, poklejone skrzydła i napis „Explosivo” zachodzący powoli już starością.. Samolot firmowy Widok kamery przedstawia wgląd na luksusową salę konferencyjną, gdzie złote fotele, 60 calowy telewizor były zupełną normalnością. Przy okrągłym stole siedział Colt wraz z pewną tajemniczą osobą. Trafiamy na środek rozmowy. '' '????:' 10 milionów na organizację programu, pół miliona za prowadzenie programu dla Ciebie, milion nagrody to gdzie Ty do cholery będziesz to prowadził? Bo chyba nie na Syberii. ''Mruknął niezadowolony pokazując na telewizorze plan „kolonii” na Syberii. ????: 'Według architektki wychodzi 750 tysięcy dolarów, a nie 10. ''Colt odpalił swoje cygaro i zmarszczył brwi. '''Colt: Nah. Mówiłem, że daje coś co przyciągnie ludzi przed telewizory. Wstał i podszedł do planu, wskazał ręką na rynek. '' '''Colt': Tutaj mamy centrum naszej kolonii. Następnie pokazał 4 wieżyczki, które stały na 4 końcach owego miasteczka. '' '''Colt:' Stwierdziłem, że sama Syberia to pikuś. A teraz patrz, szefie. Wziął pilot od telewizora i ustawił na widok kamer Tv. Colt: Zobaczysz coś, czego właśnie nie było w „owym” planie. Gdzie to Shana mówiła, by klikać... Przypadkiem wciśnięty guzik uruchomił 4 dodatkowe kamery. Jedna z nich przedstawiała pustynię wraz z pięcioma piramidami. Pomiędzy piramida znajdowali się ludzie ubrani w maski kotków i modlili się klęcząc na ziemi. ????: Co to jest? Rzucił sucho, po głosie raczej można wywnioskować że nie jest to reakcja zbyt pozytywna. Colt: Cagypt i kult kotów. A w sumie królestwo zmarłych kotów. Jedna z dodatkowych krain, którą dowodziła będzie Isis. ????: Serio...? Drugie ujęcie pokazuje zmechanizowaną armię robotów przy których stoi już Shana i prawdopodobnie wydaje im jakieś rozkazy. Jeden robot podszedł do niej i ją podniósł do góry. Colt: 'Ooops..jeszcze nie wszystko dopracowane, ma kilka dni by wszystko działało normalnie, a jest to tak zwane MechaCity. Co tu dużo mówić, jak widzisz dzieli i rządzi *zaśmiał się po tych słowach* Shana. ''Właściciel programu strzelił facepalma. '''????: Ześwirowałeś, nie? Colt zaśmiał się pod nosem. '' '''Colt: '''To dopiero początek. ''Gospodarz programu zmienił teraz na 3 obraz, który przedstawiał zamek pośrodku biednej wioski, gdzie biegali ludzie z elfimi uszami. Jasper szedł dumnie ulicami ze swoją świtą zamkową. '' '''Colt: '''Niepodległe państwo Elfów. Jasper i jego nienormalny raj. '????:' Dobra...dobra. Mamy 3 miasta 3 pomocników. To co jest w 4 miejscu? ''Colt zaśmiał się pod nosem. '' '''Colt: '''Królestwo dobrobytu, seksizmu, wredoty, niszczenia psychiki i wszystkiego co najgorsze w tym programie, Ogniste Wrota. ''Na obrazie pojawia się obraz płonących bram. Brama jest otworzona a w środku jej widać płonący stadion, stojący obok rynku. Sam rynek również był pokryty wokoło ogniem, tworzyły taki słup ognia, który zastępował mur. Na telebimie informacyjny wyświetlona jest prognoza „pogody”, gdzie jest napisane „stałe 35 stopni celsjusza.”. '' '''Colt: '''Obiecałem piekielną atmosferę, to proszę. '????:' Stadion...jedyna interesująca rzecz w tym programie. Jeśli te pieniądze pójdą na marne osobiście powieszę Cię za jaja na najbliższej latarni. ''Mruknął niezadowolony. Nagłe słychać komunikat z kokpitu. '' '''Komunikat: '''Jesteśmy nad Syberią, osada pod nami. '''Colt:' Pora lądować. ????: Nie. Oni lądują nie my. Nie budowałem tu lotniska, szkoda pieniędzy. Nawet na prowizorkę. Colt przewrócił oczami. '' '''Colt:' Producenci. Tajemnicza sylwetka wcisnęła przycisk i samolot obok wybuchł. '' '????:' No to wylądowali. ''Zaśmiał pod nosem i oboje sobie przybili piątki. ????: Aaaa...gdzie jest Vanessa? Colt zakłopatany podrapał się po głowie. '' '''Colt: '''No....jeśli jeszcze żyje to pewnie leci w dół. '????:' Kto tam jeszcze był oprócz zawodników i mojej dobrej przyjaciółki? ''Colt przewrócił oczami. '' '''Colt': Isis. Dziwne by osoba, której imię oznacza organizację arabską nie była w centrum wybuchu. To byłby nonsens. Kamera robi się czarna. Kamery wyskakują z różnych stron, po chwili widać Josee jeżdżącą na łyżwach gdzieś na Syberii.Następnie kamera szybko przesuwa się do krainy Jaspera. Widać Roxane wspinającą się na drzewo, zauważa ona nieprzytomną w krzakach Tiffany.Kamera pokazuje na chwile Raphaela leżącego na dachu drewnianego domu. Po chwili obraz przesuwa się do Coura, który łazi po lesie i nagle pojawiają się duchy, które go skutecznie wystraszyły.Tymczasem zostaje pokazany zamek, gdzie zakrada się Addie. Lecz nagle pojawia się nad jej głową miecz, którym machnął wkurzony Jasper.Obraz przesuwa się teraz do następnej krainy. Widzimy gadających ze sobą Igora i Severina w jakiejś piramidzie.Obojga obserwują cały czas Brittnay i Dina, mające zatyczki w uszach i knują przeciwko nim. Następnie kamera przesuwa się do Zileana, który patrzył i dotknął posąg kota.Uruchomił w ten sposób pułapkę, w którą wpada również Maddie i strzela facepalma. Ekran przesuwa się dalej i widać na tronie siedząca Isis, która trzyma egipskiego kota. Kolejne miejsce, które pokazuje kamera to ulice zmechanizowanego miasta. Widzimy lunatykującą Oxanę, nad którą lata coś w stylu małego statku kosmicznego i obserwują ją. Całe zdarzenie widzi Julie, która tylko robi notatki. Kamera jedzie dalej, widzimy Chipa, gada z jakimś robotem. Lecz robot ten ma wrogie zamiary i chce go zabić.Obserwuje go Gabriel, lecz nic nie chce z tym zrobić. Widzimy teraz Hatsune, który trzyma konsolę. Nieświadomie to on kieruje tym robotem przy Chipie. Konsola nagle wybucha, a kamera pokazuję Shanę, która jest sprawczynią wybuchu w swoim centrum dowodzenia, otoczoną ekranami kamer z miasta. Kamera sunie dalej i widzimy gorącą krainę. Widzimy grającego na gitarze i idącego gdzieś po rynku Daniela, potyka się on, a gitara spada w lawę. Na cmentarzu wraków widzimy Prestona i Diona, Preston coś gada cały czas do Diona, lecz ten niezbyt go słucha i chce tylko podpalić coś. Całość obserwuje Helen, zażenowana tym. Po ekranie widać teraz różne miejsca z wszystkich krain.Powracamy do zimnej Syberii, gdzie stoi Colt z wynikami, Vanessa stoi obok i patrzy na brata. Reszta ekipy i wszyscy uczestnicy również są i nagle wyskakuje Gemma, która tuli Diona. Vanessa stoi w lesie zdezorientowana i nagle wylatuje w powietrze, gdyż stała na ładunku wybuchowym, za jej plecami śmieje się Colt, a w miejscu wybuchu wytwarza się napis "Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy". Lądowanie po wybuchu, centrum Syberii. z Was musi wylądować, macie czas do piątku godziny 18. Proszę obowiązkowo się wpisać do listy obecności na dole. Póki co nawiązujecie znajomości, rozmawiacie ze sobą etc. Wasz dostępny teren do dyspozycji to tylko centrum MROŹNEJ Syberii. Miłej zabawy ;) Jako pierwsza wylądowała Vanessa, przewróciła oczami. Vanessa: Cóż...za zabawny żarcik braciszka. Mruknęła pod nosem. Po Vanessie wylądowała Isis. Nie wylądowała zbyt daleko, parę metrów dalej. Upadła na kolana i przywaliła twarzą w ziemię. Isis: 'Cudownie...śnieg. Tego mi było trzeba. ''Westchnęła zachwycona i spojrzała w niebo. 'Isis: '''Ciekawe czy były tam jakieś koty...może są martwe?! ''Wyszczerzyła się jak nienormalna. 'Isis: '''Kici, kici moje martwe koteczki <3 ''Zaczęła szukać zwłok. xD Niedług po Isis z powietrza wyleciał Dion. Wleciał w wielką zaspę śnieżną, na pewno było to bardzo przyjemne. :) ''Podszedł do jakiegoś wielkiego głazu i wskoczył na niego oglądając rozwój sytuacji. W międzyczasie lepił sobie śnieżki i rzucał przed siebie, o tak o... Oxana wychyliła się z samolotu i niestety nie złapała równowagi co spowodowało jej upadek plecami na śnieg. 'Oxana: '''Co to ma być..? Te warunki...czy to było w umówie... ''Odeszła od reszty naciągając swoją czapkę bardziej na czoło. Lecąc w dół jeden nagle przywalił o krę jakiegoś tam zamarzniętego jeziora. Wbił się mocno w lód ,aż zostawił dosłownie swój odcisk. Lekko przywarł ale ramionami się od niego odkleił. Z doczepionym uśmiechem spojrzał prosto w kamerę. 'Chip: '''Rozpoczynamy ten akt mojego życia zwany "Jak za pięć dolarów sprzedałem prywatność i swoją osobę". Wielkie rzeczy każdemu mogą być pisane! ''Słychać było świst spadających przedmiotów. Wylądował na nim kapelusik i laska, którą złapał w rękę. Zakręcił ów kijem i wbił nim w lód. 'Chip: '''Cóż za piękne okoliczności przyrody! Jakbym był w królestwie umarłych. ''Wziął wdech pełną parą. 'Chip: '''Chwila moment? Gdzie wy jesteście? Po niej bym się spodziewał, ale po tobie!? ''Rozglądał się lekko zaniepokojony jakby kogoś zgubił. 'Chip: 'Świetnie... chwila przyciągania do ziemi nic was nie zmieniła. Był jednak lekko pochylony na bok. '''Chip: Ja wam mówię, mi chyba coś strzyknęło i jest cudnie! Powolnym koślawym krokiem próbował to sobie rozchodzić. Widział w oddali innych uczestników, ale zdawał się kompletnie olewać ich obecność i zataczał sobie drogę po śniegu i lodzie w kształcie gwiazdy. Dina nie usłyszała odpowiedzi od Maddie, więc zaczęła panikować. Dina: Gdzie ja jestem?! Znowu się naćpałam? Czemu mi tak zimno? Czy nie podołałam? Przecież szansę dostałam. Dlaczego ją zmarnowałam? Teraz śnię w koszmarze, gdzieś po śniegu łażę. Co mnie opętało, co się ze mną stało? Ej! Wiem! Napiszę piosenkę o... Podeszła do Isis. Dina: 'Tobie! Bo wyglądasz dziwnie, a ja jestem artystką, więc muszę pisać o czymś niebanalnym. Tylko najpierw chyba powinnyśmy się poznać, żebym napisała piosenkę, co nie? No to poznajmy się. Opowiedz coś tam o sobie. Opowiedz swoje złe historie z dzieciństwa! ''W międzyczasie skupmy się na innej postaci, a może nawet i na postaciach, Roxane próbowała przywitać się z Josee. 'Roxane: '''Hej, wyglądasz mi, znajomo. :) ''Dopiero po krótkim zastanowieniu się przypomniała, kim jest ta postać. 'Roxane: '''Jesteś Josee! :D Ta łyżwiarka z Wariackiego Wyścigu, podobno wszyscy mówią, że jest psycholką. I. Te. De. ''Zrzuciła z siebie olimpijkę i znowu musiała się otrzepać ze śniegu. 'Roxane: '''Co za zbieg okoliczności, że będziemy RAZEM występować? ;D Sama czasami interesowałam się zimowymi sportami, En Pe. curling lub saneczkarstwo, lecz najlepsza jest... siatkówka! No wiesz, liczę, że się nie pogniewasz za to, że powiedziałam coś o sobie. A ty? ''Wyciągnęła do niej dłoń. Tymczasem było słuchać głos w oddali, który dochodził...z nieba. 'Brittnay: '''Aaaaaa! Zaraz wpadnę do śniegu i moje ciuchy od Armaniego i Chanel będą do wyrzucenia! Ratunku, niech ktoś mi pomoże! Aaaaa! ''Blondynka wpadła w zaspę śniegu...cała. Szczęśliwie udało jej się dość szybko z niej wydostać. 'Brittnay: '''Nie wierzę! Tylko nie to! Niech ja tylko dorwę tych co spowodowali mój upadek z samolotu! ''Zaczęła aż cała się trząść z zimna. '' '''Brittnay: '''Jednak to futro z H&Mu nie jest takie ciepłe jak się mogło wydawać...Ale niech ktoś tu mi da na szybko coś do okrycia! Najlepiej koc z mikrofibry! I żeby nie był szary, nie znoszę tego koloru. Pobiegła gdzieś w oddal desperacko szukać czegoś do ogrzania. ''Severin skończył grać na skrzypcach i je schował. 'Severin:'Nie jest aż tak zimno, bywało gorzej przynajmniej w moim przypadku. Po chwili namysłu. 'Severin:'Ciekawe jaka będzie oglądalność tego programu w moim kraju, pozdrawiam Was. Pomachał do kamery. Raphaél idzie w stronę skał, gdzie mógłby schronić się przed atakami burzy śnieżnej. '''Raphaél: To wcale nie jest śmieszne. Czy to jest podstawiony sztuczny śnieg czy naprawdę mamy teraz tak fatalną pogodę? Nie poddam się i zamierzam wytrwać. Chłopak jest nieśmiały i boi się zagadać do kogokolwiek. Cierpliwie więc czeka, aż ktoś podejdzie do niego i zagada. Dostał śnieżką od Diona. Dion: 'Upsik... ''Zaśmiał się. 'Dion: '''Celowałem w tamtego. ''Wskazał palcem na Severina. Zgarnął trochę śniegu ze skały i się położył spoglądając w niebo. 'Dion: '''Mmmm... ''Rozmażył się... 'Dion: '''Spaliłbym coś...albo kogoś... ''Mruknął do siebie. '' ''Oxana przeszła się kawałek po tym lodowym pustkowiu. Spojrzała na resztę uczestników, przenosząc wzrok na każdego z osobna. 'Oxana: '''Coś chyba humorki nie dopisują. ''Mruknęła sama do siebie. Przystając i zaczynając budować jakąś "rzeźbę" z śniegu. Nagle ktoś przyszedł a tą osobą okazała się być czerwonowłosa amerykanka przykryta kocem. '' '''Tiffany: '''Hejka pysie! Tiffcia też tu jest! ♥ ''Spojrzała jeszcze raz na otoczenie, zdezorientowana przerzuciła wzrok na innych uczestników. '' '''Tiffany: '''A to my nie na Safari? No nieważne, hejka Dion. ♥ ''Przytuliła nieznajomego chłopaka i poszła się rozejrzeć. Chip w międzyczasie skończył sobie rysować. '''Chip: '''Tylko okrąg. Zakręcił się ostratni raz i siadł sobie w środku gwiazdy. '''Chip: Jako szkoda, że takie piękne pustkowie zostało tak bardzo zbeszczeszone nie sądzicie? W końcu musiał ogarnąć, że tam inni żywi ludzie się kręcili. Po chwili spojrzał się na bok jakby na kogoś patrzył. '' '''Chip: '''Weż przestań.. ty z każdym byś się zabawiła. Nieważne z którego kosmosu by się urwał. ''Wywrócił oczami i dalej sobie z nią rozmawiał. Od czasu do czasu śmiał się i wydawał się bardzo zajęty. Tuż okob Brittnay siedział sobie gdzieś Dion, który był nieco oszołomiony po spontanicznym przytulasie od Tiffany. Spanikowana dziewczyna podeszła do niego. Brittnay: 'Błagam, powiedz, że wiesz gdzie tu jest jakieś wyjście! Nie pisałam się na coś takiego, rozumiem, że możnabyło wysłać tu takich randomów jak ty, czy tamten plastik...ale JA?! Toż to niedorzeczne... ''Dion podniósł się i spojrzał na nią. 'Dion: '''Jedynym randomem jesteś tutaj ty biała s*ko. ''Mruknął. 'Dion: '''A teraz odejdź zanim zdecyduję się cie spalić. ''Stuknął ręką w drzewo i na Brittnay spadła wielka góra białego puszku. ...i...całego świata! Obiecuję, że jeszcze za to zapłaci, śmierdziel jeden. ''Severin zobaczył, jak Brittnay się trzęsie z zimna, więc dał jej swoją bluzę, by się okryła. 'Severin:'Proszę! Severin po pewnym czasie się położył na śniegu. 'Severin:'Ach! Gute Nacht! I zasnął. Maddie podeszła z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy do Severina. 'Maddie: '''Aha. I masz zamiar tak spać w tym śniegu bez bluzy, aż dostaniesz hipotermii i odmrożeń czwarteg stopnia, kiedy to dostaniesz martwicy głębokiej rożnych tkanek ciała, a twoje kończyny samoistnie się amputują? Super. ''Zaczęła klaskać. Siedząc i tak rozmawiając przekręcił się na bok i obsunął śnieg by widzieć lód. Ciężko było dostrzec co za nim jest. '' '''Chip: '''Taka piękna otchłań. Przetarł ale nic to nie dało. '''Chip: '''Nawet zabawnie tutaj jest. Podrygiwał sobie nogami leżąc na brzuchu i palcem rysował sobie jakieś malunki. '''Chip: '''Aż byłoby mi zostać pochłoniętym. Na chwilę przerwał sobie i spojrzał na odmarzającą dłoń. Jedynie lekko się uśmniechnął czując nagłe ciepło. '''Chip: '''Co za ironia. Powinienem zamarznąć a robi się cieplej od dotykania. Ciągle sprzeczności. ''Brittnay z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się Severinowi, w jej oczach wydawał się być idealny na jej programowego "przyajciela". '''Brittnay (Pokój Zwierzeń): Ten chłopak jest idealny by zostać moim przydupasem! Świetnie. <3 Brittnay: 'Dziękuję ci chłopcze za pożyczenie mi swojej szma...to znaczy...bluzy. :] ''Wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę. '' '''Brittnay: '''Jestem Brittnay, a ciebie jak zwą? ...Aha, i nie słuchaj się tej... ''Zmierzyła wzrokiem Maddie. '''Brittnay:...Boże jak ona wygląda. XDDD Dobra, nie będę traciła czasu na jakąś wywłokę, po prostu nie zwracaj uwagi na tą debilkę! A no właśnie, to jak miałeś na imię? Severin się budzi. Severin:'Ach, Guten Tag! ''Severin odwraca się w kierunku Brittnay. Podał jej rękę. 'Severin:'Zawsze do usług, Severin. Bierze od niej bluzę. 'Severin:'A ty jesteś Brittnay - piękne imię :) Wieku w dzisiejszych czasach źle myśli o Niemcach, ale przecież każdy niemiec to też człowiek. Mam nadzieję, że po tym programie Świat zmieni do nas przekonanie.Z miłą chęcią Ci teraz coś zagram. Wyciągnął skrzypce i zaczął grać. Tymczasem Tiffany wyciągnęła z kieszeni spodni telefon i włączyła go. '''Tiffany: Muszę sobie strzelić selfiaczka, bo tutaj jeszcze nie byłam! Chodź Dion! ♥ Pociągnęła Dion'a za ramię do siebie i wtulona zrobiła sobie z nim fotę. Lekko się oburzyła, bo nie ma internetu, ale to jej nie przeszkadzało. Tiffany: On jest taki słodkiiiii... ♥ '' W tym czasie Igor próbował się z kimś zaprzyjażnić. 'Igor(Pokój Zwierzeń):'Cóż muszę się z kimś zaprzyjażnić z dwóch powodów.Pierwszy zgłosiłem się do programu by poznać nowych ludzi.A drugi...BEZ PRZYJACIÓŁ ODPADNE PIERWSZY!!! Poszedł spróbować się zaprzyjażnić z Severinem i Brittney 'Igor:'Hej.Wy jesteśćie Severin i Brittaney? Vanessa obserwowała wszystkich siadając sobie na ławeczce, która stała samotnie. Tiffany podeszła do Igora i podała mu rączkę. '''Tiffany: Cześć! Jestem Tiffany, ale mów mi Tiff! ♥ Severin:'Cześć Igor, miło cię poznać i ciebie również Tiff! '''Igor:'Mi też was bardzo miło poznać Całuje rączke Tiff,a z Severinem przybija żółwika. Severin również całuje rączke Tiff. 'Severin:'Igor umiesz coś po niemiecku? 'Igor:'Umiem tylko gutten tag.To chyba znaczy dzień dobry? Daniel popatrzył na Severina i Igora. Przewrócił oczyma. ''Daniel: Igor i ten drugi nie wiedzą, co jest ważne w reality-show. Liczy się kasa! A ja wiem, jak ją zdobyć.'' Daniel schował gitarę i zauważył Oxanę, która "rzeźbiła" w śniegu. Podszedł do niej. ''Daniel: ''Zasada 1: Znajdź jakąś dziewczyną, którą można owinąć wokół palca. I musi być piękna. Chyba nie myśleliście, że wybiorę tę czarnoskórą albo Maddie, której się boję. Daniel: 'Hejka. Daniel jestem. A ty to? ''Maddie zmierzyła wszystkich zwrokiem, szczególnie posłała śmiertelne spojrzenie Brittnay. 'Maddie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Więc... Nie zgłosiłam się tutaj tylko po to, uhm, po raz piąty, żeby znaleźć sobie "best friends forever for forever". Jesteśmy tutaj, by wygrać, przyjaciół równie dobrze można znaleźć sobie w szkole albo online, nie wiem po co to rozczulanie. W każdym bądź razie, nie będą mi też jakieś blondie lafiryndy machać tymi swoimi szmatami i futrami z ścierek przed nosem. Mimo wszystko, pozostanę spokojna. Na razie. ''Przewróciła oczami, wciąż obserwując wszystkich. Igor podszedł do Maddie 'Igor(pokój zwierzeń):'Widziałem z Maddie pare sezonów i chce się przekonać czy naprawdę zawsze jest taka...taka...WREDNA! 'Igor:'Ty jesteś Maddie.Prawda?Widziałem cię w Podróży dookoła świata.Kibicowałem ci tam Uśmiecha się do niej. Maddie pozostała niewzruszona. 'Maddie: '''To... super. '''Igor(pokój zwierzeń)'Cóż na razie rozmawiałem z trzema osobami,a Maddie chyba mnie nie lubi.Świetnie!Na pewno zostane ulubiencem widzów i zawodników -.- Dion tymczasem ostrząsnął się po lampie błyskowej z telefonu Tiff. 'Dion: '''Kur...Moje oczy. ''Przetarł je kilka razy. 'Dion: '''Ooo...co ja widzę? ''Spojrzał na Maddie i Igora. 'Dion: '''Czyżbyśmy mieli w programie już typowego lizodupa? ''Zaśmiał się. 'Dion: '''Bynajmniej chyba nie bardzo mu to wychodzi. ''Mruknął. Maddie dalej patrzyła się w Igora pustym wzrokiem. Cisza (która zaczynała stawać się niezręczna) irytowała ją, więc postanowiła ją przerwać. 'Maddie: '''Co? ''Obok nich wylądował Hatsune, też nie miał zbyt przyjemnego lądowania. Co chwilę grał w Plants vs. Zombies i konsolka mu jakimś cudem wypadła z rąk i wleciała do śniegu. 'Hatsune: 'Świetnie, chcesz się zapisać, a los odpłaca Ci śniegiem!!! No dobra, gdzie ona jest? Mruknął. Zrezygnował też z szukania swojej konsolki, bo i tak wynik nie był wg. niego za dobry. Usiadł tylko zadkiem na śniegu. 'Hatsune (zwierzenie): '''Liczę na to, że znajdę w tym show jakichś ogarniętych ludzi. Na jakieś szajbusy się nie pisałem. ''Założył ręce. 'Hatsune: '''Siemka, nieznajoma! ''Skierował się w stronę Maddie i innych. Wracając do rozmowy Maddie i Igora 'Igor:'Nie już nic,po prostu chciałem się z tobą zaprzyjażnic,ale ty mnie chyba wcale nie lubisz. Odszedł od niej trochę,ale po chwili powiedział 'Igor:'A tak pro po nie jestem jakimś lizodupem czy jakoś tak. uśmiechnął się wrednie 'Igor(pokój zwierzeń):'Zgłosiłem się do programu by poznać mowych ludzi,ale... wyciąga mały sztylet '''Igor(pokój zwierzeń):...Jest tutaj tylu dziwaków że ta broń może mi się przydać... chowa sztylet Igor(pokój zwierzeń)...Ale mam nadzieje że nie będe musiał jej używać i że poznam tutaj wielu nowych kumpli. zauważa konsole Hatsuna Igor:'A to co?Chyba jakaś konsola...Tak!Już wiem kogo ona jest.Jej właśćiciel chyba miał na imię Hatsune? ''Zauważa go, po czym do niego biegnie. 'Igor:'Hatsune tak?To chyba twoja konsola? Maddie na odpowiedź Igora jedynie prychnęła. 'Maddie: '''Pf. Nie wiesz o czym myślę. Więc nie wiesz czy ciebie nie lubię. ''Po jakimś czasie dziewczyna postanowiła udać się pod fontannę. Oxana będąc w błogim stanie lunatykowania wyruszyła w stronę fontanny. Kiedy wiało już najprawdopodobniej nudą wyleciał Zilean. Akurat tyłkiem zaznaczył swój ślad na śniegu. 'Zilean: '''K@#!a, widzę, że znowu musiałem przespać lot. ''Nic nie mógł zobaczyć, bo była straszna mgła i ani śladu żywej na razie duszy, poza nim. 'Zilean: '''Chyba będę musiał sobie skombinować mapkę, nie umiem się znaleźć na Syberii. Ale chyba tutaj spotkałem Volibear'a... ''Przypomina sobie daną okolicę. 'Zilean: '''Dokucza mi głód na dodatek, trudno, idę na chybił-trafił. ''Wzruszył ramionami i poszedł w jakąś stronę. Jako ostatnia (chyba) wylądowała zakłopotana i spocona Addie. '''Addie: Co to za miejsce ?? Zaczęła się rozglądać. Addie: To nie jest moja wioska!! Zaczęła panikować i biec jak szalona, wpadła na Dinę. Addie: Uważaj szmato jak leziesz!! Dina spojrzała wkurzona na Addie. Dina: To do mnie ślamazaro?! Uważaj do kogo się zwracasz, bo rozmawiasz z przyszłą gwiazdką rocka paniusiu! Na te słowa zmarszczyła brwi i zaczęła kiwać palcem. Dina: 'Zjeżdżaj mi z drogi! ''Dina chrypnęła i zaczęła coś czytać z wyraźnym przejęciem na twarzy. '''Dina: Czy mię ty kochasz? Wiem, że powiesz: – tak jest; I jać uwierzę; mimo przysiąg jednak. Możesz mię zawieść Z wiarołomstwa mężczyzn śmieje się, mówią, Jowisz. O! Romeo! Jeśli mię kochasz, wyrzecz to rzetelnie; lecz jeśli masz mię za podbój zbyt łatwy, to zmarszczę czoło i przewrotną będę I na miłosne twoje oświadczenia powiem: – nie, w innym razie za nic w świecie. Addie: Twoja matka to szmata, twój ojciec to cwel!! Addie(Pz): 'Czy tu można zrobić makijaż?? ''Wyciągnęła z torebki kosmetyki. '''Addie(Pz):'' Tak czy inaczej, ta mulatka mnie wkurzyła, bo to że jestem gruba, ale też mam uczucia ,ale w sumie też na nią naskakiwałam!! Może trzeba ją przeprosić?? ''Addie podeszła do Diny i zaczęła ja przytulać. Addie: Przepraszam. :(( Dina spojrzała na Addie podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Dina: Eee... Spoko? Nie no, luz. Wszyscy jesteśmy zdenerwowani. Napisałam o tobie piosenkę! Uwaga! Ekhem... Spałam gdy się kończył świat Żadnych dźwięków tylko błysk Na tarczę Słońca Luna naszła Wzmógł się wiatr (potężnie wzmógł się wiatr) Znasz mnie Spałam gdy się kończył świat Znasz mnie Spałam gdy się kończył świat Pospadały liście z drzew A ptakom zastygł w dziobach śpiew Koty wygarnęły psom, a psy ludziom Jak przy Wigilii (jak przy Wigilii) Potem dzieci boże poszły w śpiew A czarci syn w rozbój, gwałt Nijacy wprost do pracy, jak co dnia (prosto do pracy) Drugi i ostatni błysk I po wszystkim i już nic Na czarnej panoramie nieba Końcowe napisy A Ty Znasz mnie Nie śpię, żyję, lewituje tu Nie mam za co chwycić, nie mam o co oprzeć stóp Dzielę się przez siebie, tak jak liczby pierwsze A pomnożona przez tą pustkę, jak przez zero - daję pustkę Znasz mnie Dina: Jak ci się podoba? Dina (PZ): Addie jest dziwna, ale chyba powinnam dać jej szansę? Dam jej szansę, bo jestem wrażliwą osobą i artystką, i wiem jak to się czuć, gdy ktoś jest uprzedzony do kogoś! Ze mnie się np. śmiali, że jestem z ghetta. Zamierzam się naćpać i stworzyć nowy rockowy hit. Może napiszę o tym jak potraktowała mnie Addie? To będzie dobry temat na piosenkę! Gabriel wylądował na ziemi bez większych komplikacji. Gabriel: Hej. Po chwili dopiero się zorientował, że wszyscy już zaczęli się poznawać, więc otrzepał się i zaczął wszystkich obserwować, czekając na rozwój akcji. Igor(który się obudził)przyszedł tu by zobaczyć czy ktoś nie został.Kiedy przyszedł zobaczył Gabriela z którym postanowił się zaprzyjażnić Igor(pokój zwierzeń):'Póki co chyba udało mi sie zaprzyjażnić z Tiff.więc jeśli teraz mi się nie uda to chyba zaczne być antagonstą,a nie protragonistą? '''Igor:'Hej jestem Igor,a ty jak masz na imię? Addie jak zahipnotyzowana wsłuchiwała się w pieśń Diny. 'Addie: '''Masz talent!! ''Zauważyła, że wokół jest więcej ludzi, więc postanowiła się z nimi przywitać. 'Addie: '''Heej Bar szybkiej obsługi Stary bar gdzie prawdopodobnie znajduje się tylko piwo z lat 50' grozące bólem brzucha oraz porozwale stoliki. ''Tiffany postanowiła tu przyjść się napić. Znalazła jedynie słabe piwo, więc się lekko wkurzyła. '''Tiffany: Co to ma być?! Jakieś słabe piwo?! Tym to nawet kółka seniora nie upiję! Otworzyła jedno z nich otwieraczem, które zawsze nosi w torebce, powąchała i postanowiła spróbować. Wściekła się tym, że nie ma nic mocnego, dlatego wyciągnęła z torby whisky i napiła się z gwinta. Tymczasem do baru przybył Daniel. Daniel: 'Kuźwa. Na serio nic tu nie ma? ''Zaczął szperać po szafach. W końcu znalazł butelkę cytrynówki. Otworzył i spróbował. Trunek był tak mocny, że Daniel zaczął się trząść. Widział też podwójnie. 'Daniel: '''Yyy... Dlaczego widzę widzę dwie butelki? ''Potknął się i upadł. 'Daniel: '''Mam dość! Wychodzę stąd! ''Ponieważ nie miał sił, aby wstać, przeczołgał się do wyjścia. Severin po rozmowie w fontannie poszedł do baru.W tym miejscu zetknął się na Igora. 'Severin:'Cześć. Igor właśnie przyszedł do baru gdzie spotkał Tiff i Severina.Do głowy przyszła mu pewna myśl Igor:Severin,Tiff co powiecie na sojusz?Ale tylko po to by chronić sobie nawzajem tyłki.Stoi? Severin skierował na niego podejrzliwe spojrzenie. 'Severin:'I kolejny, który się wymądrza.Koleś nie oto chodzi! Jesteś nudny i nie jesteś godny mojego zaufania.Lepiej idź do tych co się nabiorą, bo jeśli jeszcze raz mnie o to zapytasz to dobrze wiesz co będzie. Igor poczuł się lekko urażony odpowiedzią Severina,wiec zrezygnowany spytał się Tiff... Igor:Ty też pewnie nie? Severin ulepił ze śniegu dużą śnieżkę i rzucił nią w Igora, tak że on udadł. 'Severin:'Daj jej spokój draniu! Igor był cały w śniegu Igor:Zi-zi-zimno!T-taki jesteś! Podciął go i on też upadł Igor: Myślałem że się zaprzyjaźnimy,a ty jestes... jesteś po prostu idiotą!�� Poszedł na fontannę. Zilean po kawałku małej drogi znalazł się tutaj. 'Zilean: '''Halo! Jest tu kto? ''Słyszał jakieś kłótnie.Severin Odwrócił się w jego stronę. 'Severin:'Hej, jestem Severin.A ty? Zażył leki. 'Zilean: '''Jestem Zilean. Zauważyłem, że zdarzyła się nieciekawa sytuacja między tobą a kolegą. O co poszło? ''Nudził się i czekał na kogoś w okienku, licząc na pożywienie. Rynek, ławki Po prostu ławki. Dion postanowił się tutaj udać, tak dla świętego spokoju... Usiadł sobie na jednej ławecze i przeciągnął się. '''Dion: '''Ahh... ''Obok niego przechodziła Vanessa, która trzęsła się z zimna. '' '''Vanessa: Nie-e s-sądzisz, że takie siedzenie jest szko-szkodliwe Dajoooon? Zapytała zerkając na chłopaka. Dion: 'Niekoniecznie. Jeżeli ktoś jest przystosowany fizycznie do danych warunków... ''Odparł.Podeszedł do ich Severin. 'Severin:'Dobrze mówisz. ''Vanessa: Ty raczej na takiego nie wyglądasz.'' Mruknęła trzesąc nadal z zimna. 'Dion: '''I o to chodzi. Pozory mylą. ''Mruknął. 'Vanessa: '''Niby taki zły...więc pozor będzie inny i okażesz się dobrym i słodkim chłopakiem, tak? Z''aśmiała sie pod nosem. '' '''Dion: '''Chciałabyś. ''Uśmiechnął się standardowym uśmieszkiem Chrisa McLeana. ''Vanessa'': Ojoj...taki niedobry chłopczyk. Urocze to jest. Czym się interesujesz? Zapytała dla zmiany tematu. '' '''Dion: '''A co? ''Zapytał. '''Dion: '''Bronie, wojsko itd.. No i oczywiście ogniem.. '''Vanessa: Dogadałbyś się jak widzę z moim bratem. Zupełnie jak dwaj bliżniacy. W jakich celach ogniem? Artysta? :> Vanessa się zamyśliła. Vanessa (P.Z) A jeśli tata lubił skoczek w boczek? '' 'Dion: '''Można tak powiedzieć... ''Odparł. 'Dion: '''Kim? Tym całym prowadzącym, który nas wysadził? Podziękuje. ''Vanessa zaśmiała się zakłopotana. '''Vanessa: Wiesz...w głębi duszy to dobry chłopak jak za pewne Ty. Rzuciła cicho siadając obok Dajona. Vanessa: Może to nie on zrobił... Powiedziała smutna spoglądając w ziemie. Raphaél przybywa znów na miejsce startowe, gdzie spotyka na swej drodze nowe to osoby. Raphaél: O witajcie, wy chyba jacyś zupełnie obcy mi jesteście, prawda? Raphaél jestem, młode i naiwne chłopcze z cudownej wioski o nazwie... Los Żygeles, tzn. Angeles :) Bardzo mi miło poznać. Dion: 'Proszę cię. ''Zaśmiał się ironicznie. 'Dion: '''Z resztą. Jeśli nie on to na pewno ktoś z góry... ''Mruknął. '''Vanessa: To takie okrutne, że ktoś daje wyroki z góry. Powiedziała wyciągajac chusteczkę Vanessa: Tak się staram by był dobrym chłopakiem. A już góry mu wyroki oceniają. Wyszlochała. Severin postanowił udać się pod fontannę. Dion zerknął na załamaną Vanessę. Dion: 'No już...już... ''Poklepał ją po ramieniu przewracając oczami. 'Dion: '''Nie ma co się użalać nad sobą. Wkrótce pewnie się z nim spotkasz i sobie wszystko wyjaśnicie.. ''Odparł. Po kilku minutach na miejsce przychodzi Cour 'Cour: '''Alo ^^ ''Gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, szybko odszedł. Zamrożona fontanna Jakiś genialny architekt postawił fontannę na Syberii. Maddie i Severin natknęli się w tym miejscu na siebie. Dziewczyna usiadła na fontannie z kamiennym spojrzeniem. 'Severin:'Hej Maddie, fajna stylówa. Po chwili namysłu. 'Severin:'Słyszałem, że jesteś znana jako buntowniczka, dlatego chcę cię bardziej poznać. Ja też byłem kiedyś buntownikiem. Po jakimś czasie pojawiła się Oxana. Na pierwszy rzut oka może i wyglądała normalnie. Miała otwarte oczy lecz ręce skierowane przed siebie. Zaczęła wędrować koło fontanny. Maddie skierowała spojrzenie na Severina. 'Maddie: '''Masz na myśli buntowanie się w wieku 12-13 lat? To raczej gimbusowe "bycie dorosłym nastolatkiem", ale walić to. ''Założyła nogę na nogę i skrzyżowała ręce. 'Maddie: '''Wątpię żebyś się ode mnie czegoś ciekawego dowiedział. '''Severin:'A ja sądzę, że jednak masz mi coś ciekawego do powiedzenia.Ty po prostu się wstydzisz. Po chwili zastanowienia usiadł obok niej. 'Severin:'Czym się w ogóle interesujesz? 'Maddie: '''Ech, widzę, że nie dasz mi spokoju, człowieku. Więc, skoro aż tak bardzo chcesz się czegoś ode mnie dowiedzieć... Lubię szkicować. Pisać. Słuchać muzyki. ''Odpowiedziała nieco wymijając wchodzenie w szczegóły. 'Severin:'To fajnie, ja też czasami miewam wenę do pisania.I rozumiem to, że mogą cię denerwować moje cechy, jak i twoje mnie. Maddie spuściła wzrok, dalej z niewzruszoną miną. 'Maddie: '''Cóż. Bywa. '''Severin:'Ale zawsze trzeba szukać cech wspólnych, a przy okazji to twoje bycie taką niewzruszoną sprawia, że stajesz się bardzo atrakcyjna. Maddie podirytowana zmrużyła oczy. 'Maddie: '''Mów tak dalej, a ci przywalę. ''Westchnęła, żeby nieco "spuścić parę". 'Maddie: '"Cechy wspólne", jak to nazywają. Pomagają one w porozumieniu się z innymi i nawiązaniu kontaktu w łatwiejszy sposób. Żebyśmy potrafili patrzeć na innych tak jak na siebie, oraz postrzegać ich tak, jakbyśmy chcieli. Głupota. "Cechy wspólne", to nie "Osobowość", tylko drobna część osobowości. Innymi słowy, iluzoryczny pryzmat. Im więcej cech wspólnych, tym bardziej zatracasz się w tym, co chcesz widzieć w innym człowieku. Nie dostrzegasz wad. A jeśli je dostrzegasz, to i tak je "jesteś skłonny" tolerować. Gdyby to był ktoś, z kim nie masz tych cech wspólnych, to mówiłbyś, jakie to nie jest to jego zachowanie, jak mowa o wadach. Zrobiła krótką pauzę. 'Maddie: '''Dlatego, cóż. Jestem skłonna obejść się bez tego wszystkiego, tego "poszukiwania cech wspólnych". ''Brittnay postanowiła śledzić swojego pie..Severina. '''Brittnay (Pokój Zwierzeń): To oczywiste, że muszę wiedzieć co robi Severin! Powinnam teraz kontrolować każdy jego ruch, muszę być na 100% pewna, że mnie lubi i mi zaufa. Brittnay: 'Cześć Severin <3 ''Pomachała w stronę chłopaka. Podeszła do niego i Maddie. 'Brittnay: '''Mówiłam ci abyś z nią nie rozmawiał, ona jest głupia! ''Zmierzyła szatynkę od stóp do głów. 'Brittnay: '''Piering i kozaki? Haha, dziewczyno to było modne jakiś wiek temu! Poza tym...kim ty w ogóle jesteś, że masz czelność rozmawiać z kimś takim jak Severin?! ''Severin przewrócił oczami. 'Severin:'Po pierwsze jestem chłopakiem, z którym wszyscy mogą porozmawiać.Nie ma żadnych wyjątków. Wstał z miejsca. 'Severin:'Jakim prawem twierdzisz, że jest głupia.Przecież każdy z nas ma inny styl, charakter i upodobania. Skierował na nią przebiegły wzrok. 'Severin:'Wszyscy chcemy w tym programie coś osiągnąć, ale nie po chamsku.Ty jesteś typem takiej osoby. Popatrzyła się na niego krzywo. '''Brittnay:T''y sprzeciwiasz się mnie? Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? Chciałam pójść ci na taryfę ulgową i zaprowadzić do finału, ale jak masz się tak do mnie bezczelnie odzywać to nie mamy o czym ze sobą rozmawiać, mój drogi! ''Założyła swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne na oczy mimo, że nie ma słońca. Brittnay: 'Ktoś taki jak wy nie ma prawa patrzeć w oczy, komuś takiemu pięknemu jak ja! ''Parsknęła. 'Brittnay: '''Z resztą nie będę rozmawiała z jakimś Szwabem albo z jakąś randomką co ją z ulicy pewnie wzięli na casting! Mam nadzieję, że ciebie zgwałcą uchodźcy, a ciebie potrąci jakiś tir! ''Poszła sobie robić o wiele ciekawsze rzeczy niż rozmawianie z tą dwójką. '''Brittnay (Pokój Zwierzeń): Żałośni ludzie. I żeby wygrać mam tu spędzić......no nieważne ile, ważne, że wygram ten program i stanę się popularniejsza niż Kylie Jenner! Severin wzruszył ramionami. Severin:'Uchodźcy? Pfe, niech sobie myśli co chce. ''Maddie niewzruszona przewróciła oczami. 'Severin:'Zostałbym dłużej, ale muszę zażyć leki.Narazie! Pożegnał się i poszedł. Maddie zrobiło się w międzyczasie zimno, więc zasunęła swoją kamizelkę. Wiedziała, że jest to i tak "hopeless", ale przynajmniej chciała sobie jakoś wmówić, że będzie jej cieplej. 'Maddie: '''Robi się coraz zimnieeeej... ''Westchnęła, a z jej ust wydobyła się para. 'Maddie: '''Gdybym wiedziała, że wywalą nas na białym pustkowiu, to zabrałabym chociaż jakąś kurtkę, albo cieplej się ubrała. '''Maddie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Więc... Ten chłopak, co mnie chciał "poznać". Wydaje się być w porządku. Dopóki nie sprawia mi powodów, dla których moglabym go zabić, to jest mi obojętny. I tak podziwiam w ogóle to, że się przeciwstawił tej blondynie. W każdym bądź razie, i tak będę uważna i miała go na oku. Nie pierwszy raz spotkałam takich ludzi, którzy w rzeczywistości okazywali się być "Brittnay w zwykłych szmatach"... Tak się nazywała chyba, co? ''Roxane, po zakończonej "konfrontacji" z Josee znalazła się tutaj. 'Roxane: '''Nie ma to jak mieć zerową orientację w terenie... o, siemka! ''Machnęła ręką w stronę Maddie. 'Roxane: '''Czy tobie też się zdaje, że jest okropnie zimno? ;u; ''Znalazła w kieszeni pusty termos. '''Roxane: '''Oopsy, ale ze mnie niezdara. ♫Co za dzień! Co za dzień! Jak miło znów jest spotkać cię! YE!♫ Wystawił rękę. '''Chip: '''Cze! Uśmiechał się nieco podejrzliwie. '''Preston: '''Gościu... -,- Spieprzaj. -,- '''Chip: Gniew? Uroczy! :D Preston: 'Gościu! Bo psem poszczujuę! '''Chip: '''Powinienem się bać, ale jesteś taki zabawny. Jak w sumie cały nasz nędzny gatunek. ''Zakręcił się i powolnym krokiem zaczął sobie iść. '''Chip: Możesz nadal siedzieć obfochany, albo podziwiać piękno tej lodowatej krainy śmierci! Oferta wygaśnie za trzy... dwie... Preston: '''Ku.wa ty się prosisz gościu o lanie! Ja pierdolę.... że też matka ciebie urodziła... Walnął facepalma. '''Preston: '''Na jej miejscu bym aborcję zaraz po zajściu w ciążę bym popełnił. Taki marny podczłowiek nie ma prawa bytu! '''Chip: jeden. Chciałbym powiedzieć no trudno. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami. Chip: 'Oszukuję siebie, od początku chciałem cię olać panie malkonencie. '''Preston: '''Mam nadzieję, że Twoja jak i tych marnych podludzi zwanych "uczestnikami" łatwo dadzą się wyeliminować. -,- '''Chip: '''Widziałaś jego? Zahowywał się jak ty w swoim czasie! Oparł patrząc się jakby na kogoś. '''Chip: '''Tak.. on ten czas musi mieć cały czas. Śmiał się lekko rozbawiony. '''Chip: '''To co robimy? Czekał na jakąś propozycję. '''Chip: 'Świetny pomysł! Pobiegł gdzieś, robiąc coś tam ciekawego. xD Isis stojąca gdzieś daleko pozwoliła sobie nieco obejrzeć owe Trudne Sprawy w wersji homo, po czym dalej idąc na klęczkach tropiła martwe koty. 'Isis: '''Dalej nic. No nie mogę... ''Mruknęła wściekła. W końcu wstała na równe nogi. 'Isis: '''Hmm...chyba troszku się zagalopowałaś panno Smite. ''Otrzepała się ze śniegu. 'Isis: '''Pora na zwiady. ''Do grona trójki obozowiczów dołącza Raphaél, który próbuje wywrzeć na nich dobre wrażenie. '''Raphaél: Cześć Wam, ja tu jestem nowy. Raphaél jestem, miło poznać. Mogę się do was dołączyć? Chłopak nie jest pewny, czy zachował się w sposób stosowny do panującej obecnie sytuacji. Raphaél (pokój zwierzeń): Nie mam pojęcia, jak się zachowywać w takich momentach. Nie mam na co dzień styczności z poznawaniem nowych osób, a więc to jest dla mnie całkowita nowość. Ciekaw jestem, jak to wszystko wyjdzie. Chip: 'Kolejna osoba? Coś za bardzo zaludnione to pustkowie... Westchnął nieco rozżalony, że nie mógł kontynuować swoich rysunków na śniegu. '''Chip: '''Podałeś swoje imię, tak.. jestem Chip, miło poznać. do czegoś konkretnego zmierzasz? Igor nie dostał odpowiedzi od Hatsuna,więc poszedł na pustkowie. '''Igor:'Hejka.Jestem Igor,a wy jak się nazywacie? Raphaél przywitał się z chłopakami, a jednocześnie pożegnał, ponieważ powędrował w zupełnie odległe miejsce, gdzie potem okazało się, że wylądował w tym samym punkcie, co urocza dziewczyna o imieniu Maddie. Sam Chip zauważył obecność Igora, ale stanowczo nie chciał nawiązywać kolejnych znajomości. Nie odpowiedział chłopakowi i samotnie powrócił dalej do kreślenia swoich dziwnych run i znaków. '' '''Chip (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Uhhhh... *wzrusza się z wstrętu* Jak ja nie znoszę tego wstępu, gdzie całkiem obcy ludzie podłażą do ciebie i pytają się o twoje imię. Co to mnie interesuje? *wykrzywia twarz i zaczyna mówić piskliwym głosikiem* Jestem Chip, miło cię poznać, zostańmy przyjaciółmi na zawsze. *udaje rzyg* Halo! Zanim nas spłodzono nawet nie mieliśmy imion! Równie dobrze mogę mieć na imię imię i czy kogoś to będzie obchodziło poza mną? NIEE! *zaczyna się poważnie zastanawiać* Do czego właściwie zmierzam? *wzrusza ramionami* Whatever. '''Preston: '''Ej frajerze! Mnie się nie ignoruje, a jak mówie że się mnie nie ignoruje to się mnie nie ignoruje! '''Preston (w pokoju zwierzeń): '''Naprawdę... *walnął facepalma* Ci ludzie nie są godnymi rywalami dla mnie... A zwłaszcza ten, ta nie wiem jak mam określić tego pedzia ubranego na złoto. Pedziu. *splunął* Tępić takich trzeba. ''Rzucił śnieżką w Chipa. Tymczasem przechodziła wkurzona Brittnay z założonymi rękoma mówiąca coś do siebie pod nosem. '''Brittnay:...phi, będę się przejmowała jakimiś frajerami? Napewno znajdzie się jakiś jeden, większy frajer, którego omotam sobie wokół palca! Przechodząć ujrzała Prestona. Brittnay: 'O, na przykład ten przystojniak! Wygląda na głupiego. ''Podbiegła sybciutko do Prestona o mało nie przeracając się w stog śniegu. 'Brittnay: '''Czeeeeść <3 Jestem Brittnay, celebrytka, posiadaczka willi w Beverly Hills i oczywiście przyszła zwyciężczyni tego okropnego show! ''Mało się nie powstrzymała od skrytykowania jego badziewnej (wg niej) fryzury. '''Brittnay:...a ty kim jesteś? Powiedziała z niechęcią. Preston spojrzał na nią zażenowany i parsknął śmiechem. Preston: 'Zwyciężczynią?! Hahaha! Dobre sobie! To ja wygram ten program i tak jak innych również się Ciebie kochaniutka pozbędę. ''Założył ręce. '''Preston: Nikt nie ma ze mną szans, a zwłaszcza taka tania plastikowa "diva" jak Ty! Brittnay zmierzyła go całgo wzrokiem i wybuchnęła śmiechem. Brittnay: '''Hahahaha! A kim ja w ogóle dla ciebie jestem, że zapie*dzielasz do mnie na "ty"? Spójrz do lustra, bo ostatnio taką stylówę mieli w latach 90-tych, haha! Z resztą jedyne co możesz wygrać to chyba konkurs na największego luzera. '''Preston: Chcesz wojny to ją dostaniesz! Ulepił śnieżkę i rzucił nią prosto na włosy blondynki. Brittnay: 'O nie!! Co to to na pewno nie!! ''Wkurzona dziewczyna podeszła do Prestona i zasadziła mu mocnego kopniaka prosto w krocze. Popchnęła go po czym szybko upadł. 'Brittnay: '''Pamiętaj, że mną się nie zadziera! ''Odgarnęła włosy i poszła gdzieś tam. '''Preston: Suka... Wstał i otrzepał się ze śniegu i sam poszedł w pizdu. XD Niespodziewanie, prosto z nieba zleciała Helen. A dokładniej spadła krzycząc drobne przekleństwa, upadając prosto na Brittnay. Tuż po niej spadła na nie gruba, zimowa kurtka. Helen, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że gniotła swoim ciałem Brittnay, wstała, depcząc nią, otrzepując się ze śniegu i naburmuszona rozglądając się wokół. Helen: 'Gdzie ja... Gdzie ja jestem?! Co ja tutaj właściwie robię? ''Podniosła kurtkę i otrzepała ją. Spojrzała na metkę, gdzie była napisana firma odzieżowa sponsorowana przez Chrisa. 'Helen: '''Doprawdy... Wujek tak bardzo ma mnie w nosie, żeby zrzucać mnie na Syberię, ale tak bardzo się o mnie troszczy, żeby mi dać w prezencie kurtkę? ''Ledwo żywa Brittnay z ledwością podniosła się z ziemi. 'Brittany: '''Czuję się...jakby spadło na mnie coś wielkiego...ciężkiego... ''Spojrzała przed siebie i miała rozmazany obraz przed oczyma, widziała dwie, może 3 dziewczyny jednak po chwili okazało się, ze to była Helen. 'Brittnay: '''Ty suk...Ej...Ja cię znam! Jesteś tą desperatką co przywróciła do programu swojego chłopaka, a potem publicznie wyznałaś, że tego żałowałaś i się rozstaliście. Ha...Ha...Auu...! ''Próbowała się zaśmiać, ale najwidoczniej Helen uszkodziła jej szczękę. Helen słysząc to wkurzyła się mocno dziewczynę łapiąc ją za koszulkę. 'Helen: '''Jak śmiesz tak do mnie mówić, blondyno?! Sama pewnie miałaś setkę chłopczyków, patrząc na te twoje modne ciuszki! ''Helen olewała to, że z jej siłą mogła zaraz rozerwać Brittnay jej ubranie. 'Helen: '''Na twoim miejscu darowałabym sobie takie odzywki, jeśli nie chcesz mieć mnie za wroga. Igor zobaczył że dziewczyny są blisko kłótni,więc postanowił zareagować. '''Igor: '''Dziewczyny nie kłócie się. Nie musicie się zaprzyjaźnić czy coś, ale chociaż się nie kłócie bo za chwilę zacznie się bójka! Zaczął po cichu się modlić by to nie pogorszyło sytuacji. ''Igor nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, wiec poszedł do baru. Tymczasem Raphaél widzi stos drewienek, więc skorzystał z okazji, by je zebrać i ułożyć w stos. Chłopak nie miał, czym rozpalić ogniska, więc zaczął głośno wołać o pomoc. '''Raphaél: Halo, ludzie, jest tu ktoś? Potrzebuję pomocy. Jest tu zimno i nie ma, czym się ogrzać. Ludzie, pomocy... Chłopak siedzi na pieńku i czeka cierpliwie, aż ktoś do niego dołączy. Czeka i czeka długie godziny, aż ktoś podejdzie. Raphaél (pokój zwierzeń): Skoro nikt nie chce przebywać w moim otoczeniu, ich problem. Nie zamierzam marnować czasu, sam poszukam jakichś zapałek albo czegoś, czym będę mógł rozpalić ognisko. Po spędzeniu czasu w barze Severin udał się w dalszą drogę.Zobaczył po drodze Raphaela. Severin: '''Cześć Raphaél! Masz ochotę pogadać? '''Raphaél: Z miłą chęcią, miło Ciebie poznać, Severin. Severin wyciąga z kieszeni zapałki. Severin: Możemy się trochę ogrzać. Raphaél: Ale ekstra czadersko. Tak jest zdecydowanie lepiej :) Raphaél (P.Z.): Severina polubiłem, gdy zagadał do mnie i zdecydował się dołączyć do mojego towarzystwa. Miał nawet zapałki ze sobą, aby rozpalić ognisko. Ten wieczór zapowiadał się bardzo ciekawie. Brittnay aż zagotowała się z nerwów. Otrzepała się i rozerwała z całej siły koszulkę Helen. Brittnay: 'Ty szlaufie je**ny! Za kogo ty sie kurde uważasz by dotykać MOICH ciuchów?! Nie masz nawet pojęcia na ile jestem ubezpieczona! W dodatku ta twoja bluzka na pewno była kupiona w lumpeksie, że tak szybko się rozerwała, haha! I oficjalnie trafiasz na pierwsze miejsce na liste moich wrogów, dzi**o! ''Wyjęła listę i dopisała tam imię Helen. Poszła sobie gdzieś tam indziej. Zaś gniew Helen zamienił się w znużoną ignorancję. 'Helen: '''Pff, kolejna idiotka co myśli, że jak ma pieniądze i ciuchy z ceną pełną zer to juz jej wszystko wolno. Beznadziejny materializm.... ''Założyła na siebie kurtkę od Chrisa, aby okryć się z powodu zniszczenia przez Brittnay koszulki metalówy. Parsknęła do sebie, idąc w przeciwną stroną od dziewczyny. 'Helen: '''Na coś jednak mi się ta kupa puchu przydała... ''Po chwili przychodzi Cour 'Cour: '''Siemano ^^ ''A za nim dołącza rozbrykana Tiffany. 'Tiffany: '''Cześć! <3 Usłyszałam śpiewy. Tiffcia kocha śpiewać. <3 Ogniste Wrota, Zamek ''Na zamku który był otoczony płomienia siedział Colt wraz z pozostałą dwójką ekipy Shaną oraz Jasperem. Mimo, że całe "miasto" miało temperature 35 stopni celsjusza to w zamku działała klimatyzacja i było dość chłodno. '' ''Colt uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zerknął na swoją ekipę. '''Colt: No to póki mamy jeszcze wolne, to co? Chipsy? Rzucił na stół. Colt: Alkohole? Wskazał na barek. Colt: Same najlepsze. Czy może fajki? Mruknął obojętnie odpalając jednego ze swoich papierosów. Jasper spojrzał na chipsy i lekko się skrzywił. Jasper: 'Hm... Wolałbym coś bardziej... wyszukanego. ''Następnie spojrzał na barek. Podszedł do niego i wziął jedną z butelek. 'Jasper: '''Ale w sumie mogę spróbować któregoś z twoich trunków. Może da się zrobić z tego jakiś eliksir? ''Nalał sobie trochę do szklanki i napił się. Shana tymczasem siedziała przed swoim laptopem i coś klikała. '''Shana: Ja na razie podziękuje. A chipsów nigdy nie ruszę. Jednak po chwili zmieniła zdanie i odeszła na chwile, by wziąć jakieś wino i szklankę. Po czym znów wróciła przed laptop.Colt spojrzał na dziewczynę i paczkę chipsów. Colt: Czemu nigdy nie ruszysz? Zapytał zamyślony paląc nadal swojego papierosa i zerkając na jej laptop. Colt: Co tam ciekawego? Shana zerknęła ukradkiem na ciekawskiego Colta. Shana: 'Muszę jeszcze wpisać to i owo. Jeszcze tylko dwie linijki i.... ''Wpisała co trzeba po czym wcisnęła enter, zamknęła wszystko. Powstała i schowała laptop do swojego futerału. 'Shana: '''Nie wszystko było gotowe, aż do teraz. Musiałam jeszcze coś poprawić potrzebnego do wyzwania tego, które jest dla nich od tego piątku. ''Popijała sobie wino, które miała w szklance. 'Shana: '''W ogóle coś zrobił z tymi wszystkimi uczestnikami i resztą ekipy ? ''Patrzyła na Colta, wyczekując na odpowiedź. '''Colt: Ah..spotkał ich drobny wybuch w trakcie docierania do miejsca programu. Zachichotał złośliwie pod nosem. Colt: Od razu ostrzegam ten GENIALNY pomysł nie był mój, a szkoda. Powiedział wzdychając, że ktos wymyślił coś co mogło być jego sprawką i mu się to bardzo podobalo. Colt: 'Nie mamy funduszy by ich przygarnąć od poniedziałku. Dlatego na razie radzą sobie sami. Szkoda mi tracić kasy na bogate życie tutaj. ''Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. '' '''Shana: ' No tak, pieniądze najważniejsze. Oparła się jakąś kanapę, która tu była. 'Shana: ' Jakiś podgląd by się przydał, co takiego tam się u nich dzieje. Z chęcia bym pooglądała jakie to trafiły się osobniki. '''Colt: Kamery? Rzucił jej pilot do telewizora. Colt: Podgląd na każdą sytuację, każdego zawodnika. Isis i Vanessa to koleżanki z ekipy. Poszedł do barku zrobić sobie drinka. Colt: Nie ma tutaj dla nich czegoś takiego jak prywatność. Kogoś chciałabyś mieć w swojej drużynie? Złapała pilot od telewizora i natychmiast włączyła. Zaczęła spoglądać na ekran z uczestnikami. Shana: 'Żadnego z tych co są nie znam, ba nikogo z uczestników nie znam, więc ciężko odpowiedzieć. ''Zamyśliła się nad jedną osobą, która wpadła jej w oko. '''Shana: Ta wydaje się ciekawa. Pokazała na Maddie. Colt pokiwał głową wyrażajac poparcie. Colt: 'Jak najbardziej widać, że dziewczyna ma charakter. Może być twardą zawodniczką. ''Colt uśmiechnął się pod nosem. '''Colt: Ja nie będę wyrażał swoich faworytów, bo jeszcze powiedzą, że ustawione. Rzucił dość chłodno spoglądając na ujęcie z Maddie. Col't: Co Cię skłoniło by dołączyć do ekipy? '''Shana: '''Wolę obserwować i sama wydać rozkaz niż uczestniczyć. Przynajmniej na ten moment, może to się zmieni w przyszłości. Dlatego jak była okazja wejść do ekipy tu "kuchennymi drzwiami" to skorzystałam. Bo przyznaj się sam, nie miało się mnie w planach jeśli chodzi o to ? ''Shana spojrzała na Colta z podejrzanym uśmieszkiem, schowała ręce do swojego płaszcza. '''Colt: Osobiście wolałem program bez dziewczyn, zdecydowanie reality-show to nie kuchnia. Mruknął splatając swoje ręce. Colt: Ja sam dostałem się tutaj jako ostatni do ekipy, więc nie miałem na nią kompletnego wpływu. Jedynie tyle, że dostałem wpływ na miejsce show jak i jego format. Westchnął niezadowolony. Colt: Siostra mnie wkręciła w program. Mam być niby "grzeczny". Shana: 'Kuchnia... doprawdy miłe. ''Zerknęła na niego, gdy mówił dalej. '' '''Shana: '''Więc to dlatego wysadziłeś ją razem z innymi i jest tam... ''Pokazała palcem na ekran kamery, gdzie była Vanessa. '''Colt: Akurat niestety o wysadzeniu nie wiedziałem nic. Mruknął smutny. Colt: Gdybym wiedział to dałbym większy ładunek wybuchowy. Uśmiechnął się podle. Colt: Informatyka, oryginalne zainteresowania jak na dziewczynę. Shana: Taka rodzina, niestety lub stety. Odpowiedziała krótko i nie miała ochoty dalej mówić o tym co potrafi. Shana: 'Skoro siostra cię w to wkręciła, to w ogóle chciałeś być na tym miejscu co masz ? ''Nalała sobie wina i popiła, spoglądała cały czas na ekran z zawodnikami. '''Colt: Rodzina? Czyżby Cię zmusili do tego byś się tym interesowała? Zapytał zaciekawiony. W sumie skoro dziewczyny powinny być zależne od facetów, to pewnie tatuś jej kazał. Hah dośc żałosne. Pomyslał. Colt: 'Jeśli miałbym wylądować za podpalenia w więzieniu, to chyba jednak wole tu tkwić, szczerze mówiąc. '''Shana: ' Nie zmusili mnie do tego, sama chciałam. Jednak od pewnego czasu zaczynam myśleć inaczej o tym.... ''Shana usłyszała o więzieniu i nieco przestraszona spojrzała na niego. '' '''Shana: '''Podpalenia hę. Coś konkretnego czy tylko w jakichś miejscowych sklepach z twoich okolic ? '''Colt: Nad czym myślisz inaczej? Może co nieco opowiesz? Zapytał zaciekawiony. Colt: '''Warto wiedzieć z kim się współpracuje. P''opytaniu dziewczyny się zamyślił. '' '''Colt: Głownie szkoła, gabinet dyrektora, sklepy czy zabawa z piromanią. Takie tam Shana: 'Od pewnego czasu mam trochę dość siedzenia tylko przed komputerami, informatyką etc. Myślę nad znalezieniem jakiegoś innego hobby... Nie oznacza to, że chce skończyć na stałe z tym co teraz robię. I chyba dlatego zgłosiłam się tu, by może znaleźć inne zajęcie obserwując tych uczestników. ''Odpowiedziała na jego pytanie i westchnęła ciężko. 'Shana; '''Co do przestępstw, myślałam, że coś więcej narozrabiałeś jednak już. ''Zaśmiała się głupio mówiąc to. '''Shana (P.Z.): '''Teraz na bank mi coś zrobi. '''Colt: '''Nie sądziłaś, że prościej wylądowac w kuchni? Zając się sprzątaniem? A nie wchodzić w takie bagno jak TV? Mniej problemu, nie jesteś osobą publiczną etc. A pomyśl, że teraz zna CIę kilka milionów osób. :> ''Powiedział do dziewczyny. '' '''Colt: Spalenie gabinetu dyrektora to nie wyczyn? Phi. Mruknął sam do siebie. Colt: Gdyby nie siostrzyczka miałbym o wiele większe dokonania. Shana: 'Dobrze, zostanę kucharką albo sprząteczką i będę Perfekcyjną Panią Domu. ''Powiedzała z wyczuwalnym sarkazmem. 'Shana: '''Tutaj będziesz miał okazje ku większym dokonaniom. Skoro to ty dowodzisz. ''Jasper, który do tej pory był zajęty robieniem drinków, dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na telewizor, gdzie można było zobaczyć uczestników. 'Jasper: '''Oh, więc to nimi będziemy rządzić? ''Przez kilka sekund obserwował to, co się tam dzieje. 'Jasper: '''Nic ciekawego... Ale mam nadzieję, że to się jeszcze zmieni. ''Shana zerknęła na Jaspera, który się odezwał. Następnie na ekran. 'Shana: '''Jedyne na co można liczyć to jakieś bójki, ale chyba się na to nie zapowiada... ''Colt wstał i rozprostował kości. '''Colt: Powoli czas zbierać się i poznać osobiście te karaluchy. Mruknał pod nosem. Shana: ' Tia. Pora na ujawnienie się w końcu im. ''Shana ziewnęła. '''Shana: '''Zresztą powoli zalatuje tu już nudą, bez urazy. '''Colt: Cóż, jaka sama nic nie dorzuciłaś do tej nudy, to co ja poradze. Mruknął arogancko. Plac, Syberia Na placu Syberii pojawili się wszyscy zawodnicy, którzy stali w gromadzce. Nagle zrobiło się ciemno, po chwili zaczynały wybuchać fajerwerki i niebo zostało oświetlone. Przed nimi stanął Colt. Colt: Witam Was wszystkim w Krainie Rozkoszy. Rzucił sucho, ale z wymownym zadowolonym usmieszkiem na twarzy. Colt: Jako, że nadajemy w TV pora rzucić jakimś sucharem. Dlaczego kobiety żyją dłużej od mężczyzn? Wymowna cisza, ofc. '' '''Colt': Ponieważ Bóg doliczył im czas na parkowanie, hehe. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie w strone dziewczyn. '' '''Colt': Ale przejdźmy do wyzwań. Bo w sumie to Was frajery powinno interesować. Klasnął w dłonie a przyleciał do niego stażysta z gorącym kakao. Colt: Ujemna temperatura...trzeba się ogrzać. Wyszczerzył ząbki ala McLean. Colt: A więc...nikt Was nie uprzedził, że to będzie Syberia? Ojojoj...szkoda. Także jeśli chcecie zostać w programie musicie znaleźć flagę. Ale uwaga. Są 4 rodzaje flag. 3 rodzaje Was przydzielą do drużyn, natomiast 4 wykopie Was z programu. Puścił do reszty oczko. Colt: Tak więc...leććie szukać w krainach Waszego szczęscia. Dion wywrócił oczami i pobiegł gdzieś. Oxana rozejrzała się i postanowiła wybrać się do muzeum kultury. (Teraz w skrócie opisując zadanie. '' ''1. Każdy z Was musi się tutaj wpisać, że wysłuchał i gdzieś pobiegł. 2. Każdy z Was wpisuje się na listę, do którego poszedł miejsca, by nie było nieporozumien, że gdzieś poleci 5 osób i powstanie tam w chuj wielka kolejka. '' ''3. Każdy edytuje tylko w NAGŁÓWKACH DANEGO MIEJSCA. (by wszystko szło sprawnie) 4. Na start jest to gra terenowa, w której musicie odnaleźć w flagi. (Możecie też odnaleźć dwie flagi, które oznaczają Waszą eliminacje.) 5. Wyniki kto gdzie trafił będa po wyzwaniu dopiero. 6. Jak cos napiszecie to poproście, któregoś z członków ekipy by zweryfikowali Wasze wypociny i też coś uskrobali. 7. Czas wyzwania do 29.05.2016 do godziny 18:00. 8. Wyzwanie zostało zaczerpnięte z niepowstałego mojego ficka. :v) Igor:'Dobra ja swietnie gram w piłke,wiec pujde na opuszczony stadion. Pobegł tam jak najszybciej. '''Daniel: '''D-Dobra. P-Pójdę na południe MechaCity. ''Poszedł. 'Chip: '''Jakby mnie to.. uuu cmentarze? ''Wywracał oczami na boki i pognał przed siebie. Maddie westchnęła i udała się do Slumsów. Dina spojrzała na pozostałych zdezorientowanym wzrokiem i sobie poszła do Pajęczej Dżungli. '' ''Znudzony Severin udał się zainteresowaniem na Cmentarzysko z II wojny światowej. Tymczasem z''dezorientowana Addie nie wiedziała gdzie iść.'' 'Addie: '''Gdzie mam iść ?? ''Poszła za Diną, ponieważ z nią jedyną nawiązała jakiś kontakt. 'Cour: '''Hmm ''Poszedł na rynek '''Raphaél: No cóż, idę tędy. Raphaél mruczy pod nosem i udaje się w kierunku Uczelni. Gabriel też gdzieś poszedł zupełnie bez słowa. Helen, nieco znurzona, poszła w stronę rzeki, starając się unikać towarzystwa. 'Roxane: '''Zrozumiano. ;) Tylko trochę skomplikowane... ''Zaczęła od Małego Wulkanu, wydawał się jej najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Hatsune bez wymian zdań z innymi zdecydował się na ścieżkę D.K Faraonów. Brittnay poszła bez słowa na Wschód. '''Zilean: '''Najbardziej wiarygodne będą Krańce Centrum. ''Wyzwanie zamknięte. '' Start Wyzwania: Wyzwanie: #MechaCITY'' '''MechaCity - Krańce Centrum: Mimo, że do głównych miejsc w centrum nie można wejść i pilnują je skutecznie roboty, to można swobodnie chadzać po krańcach. '' ''Zilean dotarł na miejsce. Zilean: 'Zdobycie flagi, mnóstwo czasu, czego chcieć więcej? ''Ruszył na kraniec. Myślał, czy go ktoś czasami nie zaatakuje. Ze znajdującego się na chodniku kontenera wyszedł jakiś robot. Błysnął niebezpiecznie czerwonym światłem i zaczął pędzić w stronę Zileana krzycząc "ALARM, ALARM" '' '''Zilean: '''Zamknij się! ''Poirytowany zachowaniem głupiej maszyny rzucił się w drogę ucieczki, tzn. do celu. 'Zilean: '''Może najpierw chcesz pogadać? Byle byś mnie nie dotykał! ''Mruknął. Chciał w jakiś sposób, nie koniecznie konfliktowy, porozmawiać. Robot przyspieszał, nie miał ochoty na pogaędki. Zilean natomiast dotarł do rozstaju dróg. Lewo czy prawo? Który wybór sprawi, że zgubi robota? 'Zilean: '''Lewo! Znając życie i tak chamski robocik mnie dogoni... przypomina mi Oriannę. ''Spojrzał się na robota ostatni raz i zakręcił w lewą stronę. Robot nie odpuszczal. Mało tego. Zaczął przybierać kształt samochodu. Cóż...chyba nie ma sensu dalej biec, bo niebawem Cię przejedzie drogi kolego... 'Zilean: '''Mówiłem, że dogoni, a nie dojedzie! Z czego cię zrobili? ''Mruknął kolejny raz gniewnie, ale postanowił poczekać na "samochód", żeby go przeskoczyć. Na wszelki wypadek Zilean wskoczył w drugi chodnik. 'Zilean: '''Robocie, naucz się może korzystać ze znaków drogowych? ''Wskazał mu pewien znak. Robot nie odpuszczał. Za Zileanem stał budynek mający pięć pięter. Okno na pierwszym piętrze było otwarte. Mógł też uciekać dalej...lub zginąć. 'Zilean: '''Na pewno nie przegram z robotem! ''Biegł dalej i też nie miał zamiaru odpuszczać, skoro robotowy samochód miał zamiać go posiekać w deskę. Wskoczył nierozważnie w okno. '' ''Robot musiał odpuścić. Odjechał w poszukiwaniu kolejnych ofiar. Zilean znalazł się w jakimś dziwnym warsztacie. Na środku pomieszczenia stał stół, a na nim kilka robocików. Nie mógł jednak im się przyjrzeć bo było dość ciemno... 'Zilean: '''Nie lubię robotów. Muszę to chyba wpisać w kalendarz. ''Miał nadzieję, że skoro on tak słabo widzi, to może roboty go nie zauważą. 'Zilean: '''SZLAG! Nie mogę go znaleźć! ''Wnerwiony musiał wydrzeć się na cały głos. Liczył tylko na to, że roboty będą mądrzejsze lub milsze, albo coś potrafią powiedzieć. Jeden z robotów włączył świato. O proszę! Cżyżby jeden z robotów trzymał flagę której szukasz? Najwidoczniej! Ale oczywiście nie jest łatwo. Robocik otworzył drzwi swoim miotaczem ognia i spierdzielił na klatkę schodową. <3 'Zilean: '''Robociku, możesz poczekać? ''Przedarł się przez kilka innych robocików i tym razem to on ruszył w pogoń za tym, który trzymał flagę. 'Zilean: '''Daj mi flagę! A ja dopilnuję, że pomogę ci w... odnalezieniu mózgu? ''Zatrzymał się na chwilę i gdybał. Potem postanowił dalej go szukać. 'Zilean: '''Nie lubię zabaw w kotka i myszkę, więc daj flagę. ''Mruknął. Robocik biegł szybiciutko. Wbiegł do kolejnego pokoju. Zwykły salon. No, dość nowocześnie urządzony. Ale salon. Gdzie on jest? Zilean postanowił znaleźć nowoczesny salon. W końcu po minucie odało mu się go odnaleźć. 'Zilean: '''Jaki on... piękny! Taki naiwny! Taki nowy! Taki trend! ''Nie mógł opisywać już piękniejszym słowem wnętrza. Na chwilę było widać, że determinacja go zgubiła. 'Zilean: '''Trudno! Ale najpierw znajdę robota, opowie mi o tym wnętrzu! ''W oczach znalazły się serduszka. 'Zilean: '''Jest może za nowoczesną lampą? ''Schował się pod stolikiem i próbował znaleźć robocika. Robocik wraz z flagą schował się na zwisającym żyrandolu zastanawiając się gdzie jest Zilean. Ale on się nie pieprzył w robocie. Zaczął wszędzie strzelać miotaczem ognia. Zilean miał bekę z robocika, który ślepo strzelał na wszystkie strony. Cudem umknął do szafy i wyciągnął kaptur, który stopiłby się kolorem ze ścianą i z podłogą. 'Zilean: '''Nie będę nim wybrzydzać. ''Średnio zadowolony unikał najpierw miotacza, którym strzelał robot. Zdawało mu się, że strzelał kółkiem, jakby chciał zrobić zapadnię. Robot zaprzestał ostrzału. Zeskoczył z żyrandola i wybiegł z pokoju. Zilean myślał, że robocik jest inteligentną formą ze sztuczną wysoką pamięcią i próbuje naładować ładunek do miotacza. Prędko ruszył znów za nim w pościg. Robocik uciekał, nie miał za bardzo gdzie wejść. Czy Zilean jakoś go unieruchomi? 'Zilean: '''A więc to już koniec! Oddaj flagę, a nic nikomu się nie stanie! ''Wyniósł z pokojów wszystkie stoliki. Został tylko Zilean vs Uciekający Robot. 'Zilean: '''Pozwalam ci się ruszyć. ''Wskazał mu palec serdeczny jako znak, żeby podszedł. Robocik spojrzał na Zileana. Pomachał mu, zrobił dziurę w ścianie swoim miotaczem i uciekł. Była to dość konkretna dziura. Budynek zaczął się troszkę sypać... 'Zilean: '''Nie możesz tego zniszczyć od razu? ''Tupnął nogą o podłogę, w której najprawdopodobniej uciekał robot. Zilean wydrążył stołami drugą i zeskoczył. Robocik zmęczony bieganiem usiadł sobie na chodniku. Posiadaną przez siebie flagę wrzucił do studzienki kanalizacyjnej. Zilean był zszokowany tym, że robot wrzucił flagę. 'Zilean: '''Lecisz po to! ''Najpierw wypchnął robota do studzienki, a potem sam do niej wskoczył, aby znaleźć flagę. Robot + woda? EKSPLOZJA! No cóż, Zilean. Trochę Cię pobrudziło. Zilean nie był zdenerwowany tym, że robot po "ochlapał", tylko tym, że jeszcze nie chwycił flagi. 'Zilean: '''TA FLAGA JEST MOJA! ''Próbował ją złapać. Flaga sobie płynęła ściekami...fuuuj! 'Zilean: '''Flaga może też ma umysł...? ''Płynął w ścieki i kanalizacje. W końcu flaga zaczępiła się o wystający kawałek ścianki. 'Zilean: '''Teraz się nie poddam. ''Wziął rękę po flagę. Brawo Zilean! Flaga z nr. 2 jest Twoja!!!! :D 'Zilean: '''TAK! Wiedziałem, że tak będzie! Dzięki robociku! 'MechaCity - Północ: Na północy znajdują się posterunek policji z tajemniczymi hangarami, do których nie można się dostać. Jest tu również hotel przy wejściu w centrum krainy, w którym zawodnicy mogą się najeść i pospać. '' 'MechaCity - Południe: W południowych częściach można zauważyć opuszczone centrum handlowe. Wszystko tam jest wyniszczone i niektóre miejsca są niebezpieczne. '' ''Daniel czuł się lepiej. Przestał widzieć podwójnie i odzyskał siły, żeby wstać. Jednak pojawił się u niego ból brzucha spowodowany wypiciem starej cytrynówki. Było mu też 2 razy zimniej. Wszedł do centrum handlowego. 'Daniel: '''O-Okej. Co tam jest? ''Widzisz przed sobą schody na górę w opłakanym stanie. Możesz też pójść w lewo bądź prawo. Którą drogę wybierasz ? 'Daniel: '''Lewo czy prawo? Prawo. ''Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Poszedłeś więc w prawo. Przechodzisz tamtędy i po lewej stronie widzisz zniszczony napis "Rossman". Po prawej jest zaś "McDonalds". Idziesz dalej czy wolisz sprawdzić wpierw oba pomieszczenia ? 'Daniel: '''Cóż... Może? Może jednak sprawdzę te dwa pomieszczenia? ''Zdecydował się sprawdzić McDonalda i Rossman. W Rossmanie nic ciekawego nie było. Nic cię też tam nie spotkało. Poszedłeś więc do McDonalda, tam na ścianach można było widzieć napis na czerwono "R.I.P". Pytanie czy to krew czy jednak keczup, który jakimś cudem się zachował ? Może lepiej wyjść natychmiast stąmtąd ? 'Daniel: '''O_O. RATUNKU! ''Uciekł z MacDonalda. Uciekłeś stamtąd i jesteś w punkcie, gdzie jeszcze nie dawno się znajdowałeś. Idziesz dalej w prawy korytarz czy wracasz w kierunku wejścia i wyjścia z centrum handlowego ? 'Daniel: '''Nie! Nie po to uciekałem z powodu krwi czy ketchupu, aby teraz zrezygnować! ''Poszedł dalej prawym korytarzem. Po bokach widzisz jakieś zawalone gruzem sklepy, do których nie idzie się dostać. Przed sobą widzisz jednak po chwili wejście do "Auchana". Możesz jednak też pojść dalej, skręcając w lewo... 'Daniel: '''Hmm. ''Wszedł do "Auchana". Widzisz tam rozwalone półki. Zachowało się tam parę gazet. Są też jakieś stare telewizory czy też laptopy. Lecz większość jest zniszczona i nie nadaje się na nic. Słyszysz też jak coś w sklepie upada i robi huk... może warto to sprawdzić ? 'Daniel: '''Jprdl! Co mnie jeszcze może spotkać?! ''Poszedł sprawdzić ten huk. Dotarłeś w miejsce huku. Widzisz robota, który strącił jakąś rurę. '' '''Robot: '''Złodziej! Chce okraść sklep! ''Po czym zaczął iść w twoim kierunku... 'Daniel: '''Cholera... ''W jego głowie narodził się pomysł. Wyjął gitarę i przy*ebał robotowi w jego metalową głowę. '' ''Na robocie jednak nie zrobił to większego wrażenia i chwycił cię.. 'Robot: '''Mam cię chłystku. Pójdziemy teraz do moich specjalnych cel. ''Prowadził cię w kierunku wejścia na wyższe piętro. Trzymał cię, jednak na tyle słabo, że możesz się wyrwać i uciec. Daniel kopnął robota tak, że spadł. Odciął mu głowę piłą do metalu. 'Daniel: '''I co, blaszana puszko? Wszystkich ludzi nie wymordujecie! ''Uciekł. Wróciłeś się pod Auchana. Wchodzisz tam znów czy idziesz w lewy zakręt ? 'Daniel: '''Hmm. Jednak w lewo. ''Poszedł w lewy zakręt. Idziesz i idziesz... dochodzisz do kupy gruzu, które blokują główny korytarz. Po bokach masz jakiś sklep z butami oraz monopolowy. Dodatkowo za twoimi plecami słychać nadchodzącego robota, któremu to już uciekłeś raz... 'Daniel: '''Fuck... ''Pobiegł do obuwniczego po buty. Potem pobiegł do monopolowego po trochę alkoholu. Gdy robot do niego podszedł, zaczął w nim rzucać wszystkim co miał. Lecz to nic nie dalo i robot zbliżał się. Nagle na końcu monopolowego wyleciały drzwi prowadzące... no właśnie gdzie ? 'Daniel: '''Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone... Mam jeszcze asa w rękawie. ''Wyjął z plecaka piłę do metalu i odciął głowę robotowi. Potem uciekł do drzwi prowadzących do... znalazłeś się w tunelu, który był słabo oświetlony i przewracałeś się co chwile o jakieś pudła, które leżały na ziemii. Po 5 minutach dotarłeś w końcu do drugiej strony centrum handlowego. Przed tobą znajdowało się miejsce, gdzie mogło zostawiać się dzieci by nie musiały chodzić po centrum. Obok było też wyjście dodatkowe z centrum... 'Daniel: '''Sam nie wiem... ''Wybrał specjalne miejsce dla dzieci. Przed tobą były małe zjeżdżalnie, jakieś motory na które siadają dzieci i trzeba do nich wrzucić pieniądza. Oraz te dmuchane zamki z piłeczkami w środku... 'Daniel: '''Oby nie śmierdziały... ''Zanurkował w piłeczkach. Znalazłeś w niej jakieś stare pieluchy i inne okropieństwa... lecz na samym dnie można było coś zobaczyć. Odbijało się kolorem i lekko oślepiało cię... 'Daniel: '''Co to jest? ''Wziął do ręki. Okazało się, że to jest flaga oznaczona nr. 6. Chyba mozesz już wracać do miejsca, gdzie zaczęło się wyzwanie... 'Daniel: '''Dobrze będzie czy źle? Oto jest pytanie! ''Uciekł z tego nawiedzonego i przerażającego centrum. '''MechaCity - Wschód: U wschodnich części miasta spotkać można park, jedyne miejsce w mieście gdzie można odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. W nim też znajduje się nawiedzona wieża, w której to podobno straszy i nie tylko... :> Gabriel mimo wszystko stwierdził, że to będzie dobre miejsce na znalezienie flagi. Ogólnie liczył na to, że trafi na kogoś jeszcze, bo na razie nie udało mu się z nikim poznać. Gabriel: Zobaczmy co my tu mamy... Po zauważeniu wieży od razu skierował się w jej stronę. Gabriel: Okej, może jednak dobrze, że jestem sam, przynajmniej nikt nie będzie widział mnie z mojej słabszej strony... Spojrzał na wejście do wieży, a po chwili do niej po prostu wszedł. Przed sobą miałeś drabinę, prowadzącą na wyższe piętro. Po prawej stronie półki z zawalonymi książkami, po lewej było tylko jakieś biurko, na którym leżały błyszczące papiery. Idziesz na wyższe piętro czy sprawdzasz to co jest tu... ? Gabriel zdecydowanie poszedł sprawdzić papiery na biurku. Stwierdził, że są najbliżej niego, a jeśli nic nie znajdzie, to poszuka czegoś w książkach, ewentualnie pójdzie na górę. Więc spojrzał na papiery, poczytał, dokładnie obejrzał czy nie ma czegoś pomiędzy nimi... Były tam różne treści o nawiedzonym miejscu, w którym dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Nagle za twoimi plecami zupełnie znienacka spadło krzesło, prawdopodobnie z wyższego piętra. Wystraszyło cię to trochę... :> '' ''Gabriel dostał gęsiej skórki i w sumie trochę nawet podskoczył, ale nie miał zamiaru pytać od razu jak idiota "czy ktoś tu jest?". Po prostu skierował się w stronę półek z książkami. Brittnay od razu skierowała się w stronę wieży. '' '''Brittnay: '''Kurde, nie sądziłam, że będzie tu tak upiornie. ''Weszła do środka. W środku zobaczyła Gabriela, który przeglądał półki z książkami. Obojga obserwowały jednak tajemnicze ślepia w ciemnym zaułku... Gabriel czuł czyjąś "obecność" i wcale nie chodzi tu o Brittnay. Chłopak mimo wszystko próbował nie dać po sobie niczego poznać. Gabriel: W sumie nie jest tu wcale tak źle... Zaśmiał się nerwowo. Gabriel: Tak w ogóle, jestem Gabriel. A ty? Zapytał, jednocześnie przeglądając książki. Brittnay coś chciała odpowiedzieć, lecz w tym samym momencie "tajemnicze ślepia" ujawniły swą tożsamość i złapały się twarzy owej dziewczyny. Był to jakiś egipski kot, najwyraźniej uciekinier z krainy Isis. Z grzbieta też spadła mu kartka gdy skoczył... coś na niej było napisane. Gabriel widząc kota próbował go jakoś ściągnąć, ale jego uwagę skupiła owa karteczka, którą podniósł i przeczytał. Najwidoczniej uznał, że Britt sama sobie poradzi z kotem. Gabriel: Hmm... Co my tu mamy? Na karteczce widniały cyfry: 358. Pytanie do czego to ma służyć ? Czy coś tutaj jest ukryte czy trzeba wejść na wyższe piętro drabiną ? Gabriel postanowił w końcu wejść na górę. Zacisnął zęby i wspiął się po drabinie. W międzyczasie zwrócił się do Brittnay. Gabriel: Jeśli coś znajdziesz daj mi znać. Nie musimy sobie pomagać, ale możemy, chyba. Westchnął i wszedł na górę. Tam przed tobą stały drzwi, które można było otworzyć tylko jakimś kodem. Brittnay została sama na parterze i dalej miała problemy z zdjęciem kota z twarzy, przylepił się do niej jak rzep.'' W międzyczasie Brittnay siłowała się z kotem.'' '''Brittnay: '''No niech mi ktoś w końcu pomoże!!! Czym do licha zasłużyłam sobie na taki los?! ''W końcu kot zeskoczył z niej i uciekł sobie gdzieś tam. '' '''Brittnay: W ogóle skąd ja mam wiedzieć czy on nie miał jakiś pcheł czy coś?! Fuuuj! Niech mi ktoś da jakiś odkarzacz czy coś...! Założyła ręce i zaczęła tupać nóżką. Brittnay: 'Nie no...to jest chyba jakaś kpina. Obiecuję, że po programie widzimy się u mojego adwokata i nie... ''Zaczęła coś tam do siebie gadać, a w międzyczasie dopiero zobaczyła Gabriela wchodzącego po drabinie na górę. 'Brittnay: '''Hej ty! Kim jesteś i czemu wchodzisz po tej drabinie? ''Zaczęła rozmyślać. 'Brittnay: '''A może to część zadania i powinnam iść za nim? ''Już szykowała się do wejścia, ale zapomniała o czymś. 'Brittnay: '''Przecież nie wejdę w butach na obcasach...! ''Machnęła ręką, ściągnęła buty i weszła po drabinie za Gabrielem. '''Brittnay:...raz się żyje. -,- Gabriel zauważył, że Brittnay idzie za nim na górę, pomimo tego, co powiedział chwilę temu. Gabriel (PZ): '''Coś z nią musi być nie tak, a może po prostu nie dosłyszała... W każdym razie pomoc w zadaniu i ktoś do towarzystwa się przyda. '''Gabriel: Jestem Gabriel. Mruknął i wszedł na górę, ciekawy co może go tam spotkać. Brittnay: 'Nazywam się Brittnay Iveta Dapananian, tak, właśnie od tych Dapananianów. <3 No czyli przyszła zwyciężczyni tego show! ''Gabriel najpewniej nie wiedział o jakich Dapananianów chodzi, ale wyglądało, ze się tym nie przejmował. '''Brittnay (Pokój Zwierzeń): O tak, kolejna okazja na znaleznienie sobie przydupasa. <3 Widziałeś przed sobą drzwi, obok nich najwyraźniej trzeba było wbić jakiś kod by wejść przez nie dalej. Gabriel od razu połączył wątki i wpisał kod 358, który znalazł na kartce. Gabriel: To powinno zadziałać. Czekał na jakikolwiek znak. Drzwi otworzyły się. Zza nich usłyszałeś jakiś przeraźliwy jęk, po którym można było dostać gęsiej skórki. Czy jesteś zdecydowany wejść do środka ? Gabriel momentalnie się cofnął. '' '''Gabriel': Może jednak to nie był najlepszy pomysł... Spojrzał na Brittnay, która była lekko przestraszona. Gabriel (PZ): '''No i oczywiście nie mogę jej pokazać, że się boję. Ale z drugiej strony, nie chcę tam wchodzić... '''Gabriel: Heh, co nas nie zabije to nas wzmocni, co nie? Brittnay jedynie uniosła brew do góry. Gabriel: Okej, no to wchodzimy... Chłopak niepewnie wkroczył do środka. Zaczął rozglądać się wokoło. W pokoju bylo jedynie krzesło oraz drabina na następne piętro. Gdy spojrzałeś na krzesło te zaczęło się kołysać coraz bardziej i bardziej. Aż nagle przed tobą wyskoczyła jakaś zjawa, jednak natychmiast zniknęła... Chyba już po krzyku. Gabriel podskoczył widząc zjawę, ale nie krzyknął. Spojrzał na lekko przestraszoną dziewczynę. Gabriel: Chyba już jest bezpiecznie... Brittnay poszła za nim do środka i usiadła na krześle. Gabriela od razu przeszły ciarki i poszedł w stronę następnego piętra. Gabriel: Ty lepiej tu zostań, nie wiadomo, co czeka nas na górze. Brittnay miała go w sumie gdzieś, więc ten westchnął i wszedł na następne piętro. Drabina poprowadziła cię na 2 piętro. Było one zagracone walizkami i nie można było jak się przedostać przez nie. Ale to akurat było mało ważne, przed tobą było małe przejście i drabina. Prowadziła ona nastęne - 3 piętro. Gabriel westchnął i zaczął kroczyć w stronę kolejnej drabiny, ale zatrzymał się. Gabriel: A może... Gabriel poszedł w stronę walizek, jedną z nich otworzył, ale były w niej jakieś śmieci i coś cuchnącego, więc wzdrygnął się i poszedł na następne piętro. Na 3 piętrze znajdował się dość ciemny tunel prowadzący gdzieś dalej. Po bokach świeciły się pochodnie, jedynie one oświetlały drogę. Znów usłyszałeś jakieś jęki dochodzące z miejsca gdzie masz się udać. Tymczasem Brittnay została chyba na 1 piętrze. Gabriel: Wcale się nie boję, wcale się nie boję... Gabriel powoli i ostrożnie kroczył przez tunel. Gabriel: No w sumie przecież nie dadzą mnie tutaj zabić! Obejrzał jedną z pochodni tak na wszelki wypadek. Przez przypadek dotknąłeś tą pochodnie, uruchomiła ona klatkę - pułapkę, w której utknąłeś. Jęki dalej nie przestawały dochodzić na wprost ciebie. Za tobą zauważyłeś jakiś przycisk, który przeoczyleś. Jednak nie możesz tam dosięgnąć. Chyba jedyne co to poczekanie aż Brittnay przyjdzie tutaj i naciśnie go. Gabriel: Ekstra. Gabriel usiadł i czekał na Brittnay. Tymczasem Brittnay zaczęła się nudzić więc poszła za Gabrielem. Brittnay: 'A tak właściwie to jak ty miałeś na imię, bo nie za bardzo pamiętam? ''Zorientowała się, że ten jej nie słyszał. 'Brittnay: '''Gabon, gdzie jesteś? ''Poszła na następne piętro. Zobaczyła ciemny tunel i poszła w jego stronę przełykając ślinę. Poszła dalej i zobaczyła Gabriela, który był w klatce i najwyraźniej nie mógł się z niej wydostać. Po boku miałaś guzik. A z oddali słychać było jakieś jęki wgłąb tunelu. Uwalniasz go, naciskając guzik czy idziesz sprawdzić co tak jęczy ? 'Brittnay: '''Te jęki są przerażające! Jesteś facetem więc chroń mnie! ''Podbiegła nacisnąć guzik. Kraty od klatki spadły na ziemię. Huk z tego spowodował, że jęki zaczynały być głośniejsze, jakby zbliżały się do tegoż miejsca...Brittnay złapała Gabriela za rękę. 'Brittnay: '''Błagam, wymyśl coś! ''Gabriel nie wiedział co zrobić więc po prostu stał. Odgłosy dochodziły już dosłownie zza rogu. Zza rogu wychyliły się 2 cyborgi. To one wydawały te dźwięki, a raczej odtwarzany dżwięk przez ich dyktafon. Podeszli do was i spojrzeli na was. '''Cyborg #1: Strachajła. Cyborg #2: Wasza droga kończy się tutaj. Dalej jeszcze by wam pikawa siadła. Wzięli i zaprowadzili was do wyjścia. '' '''Cyborg #1:' Macie, dajemy wam to. Taki był rozkaz. Rzucił dwie flagi oznaczone numerami: 10 i 18. Cyborgi wróciły do zamku. A wy macie do wyboru: Albo ustalicie kto którą flagę zabiera albo zastosujecie zasadę: "Kto pierwszy ten lepszy". Bo Gabriel zdaje się, że jest lekko nieobecny... Gabriel jednak ocknął się i zastał Brittnay zastanawiającą się nad wyborem flagi. Gabriel: W sumie to ja bym chciał... Skierował rękę ku fladze nr. 18, ale Brittnay widząc to zabrała flagę i dała mu drugą. Gabriel: Okej, też może być. Gabriel jak i Brittnay wyszli z MechaCity. 'MechaCity - Zachód:' Przy zachodnich częściach miasta dostać się można do opuszczonej fabryki robotów, z której to czasami korzystała Shana. Gdyż tam właśnie tworzyła roboty. Niedaleko jest również elektrownia. Niby można tam wejść, lecz najważniejsze pomieszczenia w niej zostały skutecznie zabezpieczone przez wiele haseł by nikt tam nic nie zniszczył. Igor(pokój zwierzeń):'Skoro Maddie znalazła flaga to pewnie 19 na 20 uczestników je znalazło co oznacza że pewnie tylko ja jeszcze szukam.Może zrezygnwać. '''Igor:'Tak,tutaj jest o wiele:gorzej,staszniej i pewnie bardziej nie bezpiecznie niż w tamtych krainach! Sądzisz, że ogień mogący Ci spalić twarz, nie jest wystarczający? :> Stoisz przed wejściem do fabryki. Masz 2 ochroniarzy i dłuuuugi ciąg siatki ochronnej. Co robisz? 'Igor(pokój zwierzeń):'Nie wiedziałem że w wieku 17 lat bede musiał pisać testament,ale jak widać w tym programie wszystko jest możliwe.A mamo kup miejsce dla mnie na cmentarzu bo pewnie ci ochronierze mnie zabiją,a jak nie oni to pewnie jakieś zmutowane diwadło.Tak czy śiak chyba zgłoszenie się do tego programu nie było dobrym pomysłem. 'Igor:'Dzień dobry panowie,wiecie gdzie mogę znależć jakąś flage? Igor cały dzał,tym bardziej że dzisiaj spotkało go wiele nie przyjemnych rzeczy. '''Ochroniarz: '''I sądzisz, że Ci tak powiemy? Niezłe Brajan, nie? '''Ochroniarz #2: Ta Wiechu. Młody jest dośc dziwny. Wybuchnęli śmiechem. Chcesz dalej z nimi negocjować czy próbujesz innej drogi? Igor:'''Chcecie coś w zamian? '''Ochroniarz: '''Za co mamy chcieć? '''Ochroniarz #2: My jedynie możemy Cię wpuścić do środka, bądź nie. A kwestia tego co nam zaoferujesz w zamian. Nie, dupy nie przyjmujemy. Igor(pokój zwierzeń):'Po co się zgłaszałem do tego programu?! '''Igor:'Dobra tam,łaski bez. Poszedł. Więc może spróbujesz dostać się do środka poprzez siatki ochronne? Jesteś na tyle odważny, Igor? 'Igor:'Może mój sztylet się przyda?Zawsze trzeba próbować! Wyjoł sztylet(chodzi o to by zrobić nim w siatce dziure przez którą Igor przejdzie). Cóż...możesz spróbować. Igor szybko zrobił dziure w siatce bez większego wysiłku. 'Igor:'Dobra co my tu mamy? Zaczoł się rozglądać. Miał przed sobą kilka magazynów oraz na placy stało sporo robotów. Igor podszedł do pierwszego z magazynów i go otworzył. Przed znajdowało się ogromne pomieszczenie. Chcesz go przeszukać czy wolisz otworzyć wszystkie? :> 'Igor:'Raz się żyje! Zaczoł przeszukiwać magazyn w nadziei że coś znajdzie. Wyskoczył na niego jeden z robotów, którego uruchomił ludzki ruch. Zaczął gonić chłopaka. '''Robot: D-O-R-W-Ę C-I-Ę Igor:Spadaj matalowa puszkowa!'' Wyjoł sztylet i zaczoł bić nim robota i odcinać mu metalowe kończyny. Robot wybuch. Igor przez swoją "inteligentną" decyzje był cały w oleju i śmierdział po wybuchu robota. Tego się chyba niespodziewałeś, nie? :> 'Igor:'No weżcie! Zaczoł szukać w tym samym magazynie co w cześniej,a wszystko co się ruszyło,a tego nie dotknoł traktował sztyletem. Spadła nad nim kartka "szukaj w fabryce". '' '''Igor:'Fajnie...Tylko gdzie ta fabryka? Rozejrz się po terenie. Może gdzieś tutaj? Przejdź w rózne miejsca i szukaj jej. Bo co innego masz do roboty? Chyba, że przekupisz strażników...chociaż czy powrót do nich będzie dobrym pomysłem? Igor wrócił do strażników. 'Igor:'Czego chcecie żebyśćie mi powiedzieli gdzie jest fabryka? '''Ochroniarz: I tak Ci nie powiemy. Ochroniarz 2: No, chyba że rozwiążesz zagadkę która brzmi: Co je Miś Uszatek na kolację? Ochroniarz (pokój zwierzeń): 'Mój kolega jest poje.any. '''Igor:'Pora na dobranoc. 'Igor(pokój zwierzeń):'Znam tem żart. '''Ochroniarz: '''Widzę, ktoś przegląda suchary. '''Ochroniarz #2: Ta. Żal. Fabryka jest tam. Wskazał palcem na fabrykę. Ochroniarz: Palcem się nie pokazuje. Ochroniarz #2: Cichaj. Igor po biegł do fabryky. Igor:'Ciekawe co tu będzie?Pewnie znów robot? ''Stały stare wyłączone roboty. Może chcesz się rozejrzeć po fabryce? Igor zaczął się rozglądać po fabryce mając nadzieje że znajdzie flagę. Vanessa podeszła do Igora, wręczyła mu do ręki flagę z numerem 22. '''Vanessa: Masz. Nie mam już litości patrzeć na to jak się gubisz sieroto. Mruknęła i zniknęła. '' '''Igor:'Wielkie dzięki!W końcu! Pobiegł jak najszybciej do wyjśćia. #Cagypt 'Wielkie Obserwatorium' Znajduje się na południu Cagyptu. Jest to budynek przypominający nieco latarnię morską, na której dachu mieści się ogromny teleskop. Budynek jest dość stary, niektóre cegły zdają się odstawać, podobnie z nieco odpadającym tynkiem. Ale spoko luz. Nie zawali się. Chyba. Dion jakimś cudem dotarł pod ten budynek. Spojrzał na rozpadające się ściany... Przed obserwatorium znajdował się stary zaniedbany ogródek. '' '''Dion: '''Ktoś od dawien dawna tutaj nie zaglądał... ''Mruknął przechodząc przez centrum ogródka. Zaczął się rozglądać wokół siebie. Jedna z jego nóg wpadła w jakąs dziurę i się zaklinował. Najpierw trzeba się z tego jakoś wydostać, nie Dion? No kurwa wiadomka. Dion: 'Ja pier**le! ''Wściekły wrzasnął. Na początku zaczął się szarpać, ale po chwili stwierdził, że to i tak nic nie da. Po chwili namysłu zaczął wywalać ziemię wokół swojej nogi by ją jakoś uwolnić. Praca sama w sobie wydaję się być dość czasochłonna ale widać było efekty, gdy powoli coraz bardziej uwalniał swoją nogę. Tak więcej dalej kopał i kopał, kopał, kopał... 'Dion: '''Pieprzona dziura... ''Mruknął. W końcu poczuł na tylę luz, że zaczął szaprać nogą. Brawo Dajon. Uwolniłeś się, ale co teraz zrobisz? 'Dion: '''So... ''Zdenerwowany już tym miejscem zaczął wyrywać wszystko co rosło w ziemi z nadzieją, że może natrafi na to czego szuka. Wyrywanie głupich chwastów nic nie pomogło, a przynajmniej na razie nie dawało żadnych efektów. Acz po chwili wraz z wyrywaniem trawy poczuł jakiś metalowy cieńki przedmiot. 'Dion: '''Oho. Już mi się Lewandowski włączył. ''Zaczął kopać w miejscu, gdzie poczuł to metalowe miejsce. Owy metaliczny przedmiot zaczął się świecić coraz bardziej. Dion kopał dalej, aż w końcu obok siebie zobaczył łopatę. 'Dion: '''Serio ku*wa? ''Wziął łopatę i zaczął tym razem z dużo większym efektem kopać. Wyglądało na to, że zaraz dowie się do czego dążył. Znalazł jedynie metalowe opakowanie po papierosach marki "Colt Company S.S.A". 'Dion: '''Tia... ''Mruknął. Wziął opakowanie do ręki i otworzył je. Znalazł tam jedną fajeczkę. Nagle pod nogami dziewczyn otworzyla sie zapadnia. (please) Wpadły do tunelu który zaprowadził je do... '''Muzeum kultury Cagyptu Stary, bardzo szeroki budynek posiadający dwa piętra. Przy wejściu do niego stoją ogromne, blisko 40-metrowe posągi kocich bożków. Budynek zawiera cenne eksponaty kultury tejże krainy. Ma także kilka korytarzy, które prowadzą do mniej lub bardziej ciekawych pomieszczeń. Szybkim krokiem dotarła na miejsce Oxana. Przystanęła przy ogromnych posągach kocich bożków. Oxana: 'No, no... Ciekawe co dalej. ''Jedne posążki były większe, drugie mniejsze. Ale każdy posążek był innej rasy kota. 'Oxana: '''Koty, koty i jeszcze raz koty. Więcej ich matka nie miała. ;-; ''Mruknęła podirytowana. Zbliżyła się i delikatnie dotknęła jednego z nich. 'Oxana: '''Dobrze, że nie są żywe. Heh... ''Dotknięty posążek niebezpiecznie się pochylił i spadł na dziewczynę, nieco ją przygniatając. W miejscu posążka a w sumie za nim widniały dwa napisy "Szukajcie a znajdziecie" oraz "Nie dotykać! Cenne kocie eksponaty." 'Oxana: '''Ał... ''Krzyknęła zwijając się z bólu. Ciężko jej było się wydostać w końcu to dość ciężki posążek. Po kilku minutach dziewczyna niezdarnie udało się wyjść. Podeszła już ostrożnie nic nie dotykając i spojrzała na napisy. 'Oxana: '''Serio..? Nie dotykać!? Można tak było bardziej to uwidocznić... ''Powiedziała oburzona zakładając ręce. Widać było, że faza na "focha" nadchodzi. Po chwili namysłu ruszyła do środka. Jej oczom ukazał się przeogromny korytarz i masa drzwi. '' ''Drzwi prowadziły w prawo, ledwo i przed siebie, a dalej były schody na drugie piętro. Gdzie teraz pójdziesz? '''Oxana: Hm.. Może prawo? Zobaczymy co się tam kryje. Delikatnie otworzyła drzwi. Jej oczom ukazała się ciemność. Coś się poruszyło. '' '''Oxana:' Jest tutaj ktoś..? Może to tylko przeciąg...Oby. Stały tam dwa małe kotki które się ze sobą bawiły, podbiegły do dziewczyny wesoło miaucząc. '' '''Oxana:' Nie!!! Tylko nie zwierzęta! Krzyknęła przerażona małymi kotkami. Jej alergia na zwierzęta się uaktywniła. Biedna Oxana zaczęła kichać jak najęta. Nie miała chwili wytchnienia. Odsunęła się od nich podchodząc do najbliższej półki. '' ''Jeden z kotków usiadł przed nią i wyciągnął ku niej swoją łapkę. Kotek: Miau? Oxana: Wiem, że jesteś słodkim koteczkiem, alee... '' 'Dziewczyna nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania bo niestety kichnęła prosto na niego. ;_; A sama przewróciła się na plecy. 'Oxana: '''Moje plecy.. Ja przepraszam kotku... nie chciałam na Ciebie... ''Ponownie kichnęła. Kotek się wkurzył i na dziewczynę wskoczył. Drapiąc ją po twarzy ze złości gdyż został okichany. Zaraz zza okna wyskoczył kolejne kotki, które słyszały atakującego koteczka. :3 ''Oxana została otoczona przez resztę słodkich kotków. Ten pierwszy przejechał jej pazurkiem po lewym policzku aż poleciało trochę krwi. '' '''Oxana: Boże! Ratuj mnie! :O :O :O :O 'Dolina Kocich Faraonów' Kompleks pięciu ogromnych piramid wypełnionych pułapkami i drogocennymi sarkofagami. Znajduje się w dolinie w której, tylko i wyłącznie ma miejsce spotkanie prawdziwej roślinności, z jaką mamy na co dzień doczynienia. Oczywiście są to dość egzotyczne odpowiedniki, no ale zawsze to coś. Hatsune, kiedy tu już był, jego oczy zdawały się błyszczeć zauroczeniem. Hatsune: 'Pięknie tutaj! :D ''Cały czas kręcił się w kółko. Jednak kiedy zakręciło mu się w głowie, przestał. 'Hatsune: '''Jak tu znaleźć flagę? Hatsune, myśl! Przeszedłeś Garry's Mod, to przejdziesz i to! Poczekam na kogoś! ''Liczył na to, że tylko jakieś faraony nie pojmą go do schowków i nie zabiją. 'Hatsune: '''Egzotyka, wprost fascynujące! ''Zaklaskał w dłonie jak dziecko. Niestety po kilku kroczkach najprawdopodobniej wszedł w pułapkę. '''Vanessa: Flaga nr 1 dla Ciebie. Mruknęła i zniknęła. '' 'Dolina Przeklętych' ''Sąsiaduje z Doliną Kocich Faraonów. To opuszczone, paskudne cmentarzysko gdzie roi się od grobów heretyków i innych grzeszników, którzy nadepnęli na odcisk kocim bogom i ich kapłanom. Aby się tu dostać należy pokonać trujące zarośla. ..tutaj. Dziewczyny wypadły z rury schowanej w ziemi. Z początku Addie miała problemy z wydostaniem się, jednak udało jej się. Zauważyła tabliczkę z napisem "1644-1702". Dziewczyny wylądowały na...grobie. Addie i Dina: Aaa!!! Uciekły z miejsca pochówku. Addie: Oby tu nie było kosmitów bo się ich boję!! Addie(Pz): No bym spie*dalała gdybym ich zobaczyła. Addie: No to trzeba szukać flagi!! Ruszyła w lewo, jednak zapatrzyła się w bukiet leżący na jednym z grobów. Addie: Ale piekny!! Ja tez takie robie.;p Po chwili jednak się otrząsnęła. Addie: W sumie nie teraz na to czas - muszę wygrać ten program!! Zauważyła jednak, ze w bukiecie jest coś ukryte. Podeszła by sprawdzić co to. Była to...sztuczna róża. Nic ciekawego. :c Dina: 'No, to rozumiem! Wreszcie wzięłaś się za poszukiwania. Chyba wiesz na czym polega ta gra. Musimy to znaleźć. ''Dina rozglądnęła się po miejscu. 'Dina: '''Ale tu jest pięknie! Tak... melancholijnie! Aż mnie naszło na napisanie kolejnej piosenki. Tu jest tak czarująco. Myślę, że powinnam coś napisać. Może o zmarłych??? ''Zaczęła biegać po grobach i szukać flag. '''Dina: Bo mnie zaraz coś trafi! Wiecie ile mogłabym w tym czasie napisać piosenek? Bez jaj. To nie jest śmieszne. Ta flaga będzie MOJA. Tylko gdzie ona jest? Odeszła trochę od Addie i zaczęła sama się rozglądać. Jej oczom ukazał się niezwykle ładnie udekorowany grób, który bardzo wyróżniał się na tle innych. Dina: 'Czy to rasizm??? ''Zaczęła kopać pod grobem. 'Dina: '''Może tutaj będzie ta cholerna flaga? ''Wzięła łopatę skądś tam i kopała coraz mocniej. W końcu udało jej się i coś było pod spodem. Okazało się, że to... '' '''Addie: '''Ku*wa!! ''Nagle przy grobie wylądowało UFO. 'Addie: '''O ch*j, to kosmici!! ''Zaczęła spie*dalać. Ze statku kosmicznego wyszły dwie, niskie, zielone istoty w obcisłych srebrnych kombinezonach. 'Addie: '''o.O Odpie*dolcie się ode mnie!! ''Rzuciła w nimi swoim butem. 'Kosmita #1: '''Jesteś nam potrzebna. '''Addie: '''Spie*dalaj ku*wo dzi*ko szmato obciągaro!! ''Rzuciła w niego drugim butem. Ten wziął go w yyy macki i spalił. 'Addie: '''O ch*j. o.O '''Kosmita #1: '''Jeżeli chcesz przeżyć, chodź z nami. ''Addie chciała uciec, jednak wolała przeżyć i weszła z nimi do statku. W międzyczasie Dina szukała sobie gdzieś flagi. (please) 'Kosmita #2: '''Połóż się. ''Addie bez wahania położyła się na łóżku, które leżało na środku biało pomalowanego pokoju. Została przypięta mocno zapiętymi pasami. 'Kosmita #2: '''Zaraz zostaniesz poddana bolesnym eksperymentom. Odkryjemy wszystkie twoje błędy z przeszłości i zostaniesz przeobrażona w kosmitę. '''Addie: '''Niee, błagam!! ''Wzięli jakieś strasznie wyglądające narzędzia i zaczęli grzebać jej w uchu. '' '''Addie: '''ZOSTAW MOJE UCHO KU*WIU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Wyrwała się z łóżka i dała kopa kosmitom w twarz. Zobaczyła ich prawdziwe twarze. 'Addie: '''Patricia!? . '''Addie: '''Mateo!? . '''Addie: '''To wy je*ane szmaty jesteście kosmitami!! Chcieliście się na mnie zemścić!! Spie*dalajcie ode mnie dzi*ki i nigdy więcej nie pokazujcie mi się na oczy!! ''Nagle w statku rozpoczęło się odliczanie. 'Addie: '''O ku*wa. o.O ''Wybiegła szybko z UFO, które tuż za nią wybuchło. 'Addie: '''Uff... '''Addie(Pz): '''Je`ać szlaufy maczetą!! ''Nagle poczuła że ma coś pod tyłkiem. Była to...(ja pie.ole co ja pacze xD ~ Claudy.) no nie była to flaga. :/ Znalazłaś jakąś małą skrzyneczkę. Przybiegła do niej Dina, która usłyszała z oddala wrzaski przyjaciółki. 'Dina: '''Addie? Co się stało?! ''Nagle powrócili kosmici, którzy zaatakowali Dinę. Addie była spocona ze strachu. 'Dina: '''Aaaaaaaaaaa! Pomocy!!! Ratunku!!! ''Nagle zaczęła grać dramatyczna muzyka. Okazało się, że kosmitą jest... Monica Cranston! '''Addie i Dina (zaskoczonym głosem): '''MONICA?! :O '''Monica: Przyszłam, by zjeść wasze mózgi!!!!!! Buahahahahahaha!!! Addie i Dina: Aaaaaaaaaaa!!! Dziewczyny zaczęły uciekać. Dina: Co ty chcesz od nas?! Monica: '''Wiem, że masz ten amulet! Znalazłaś go! Masz mi go oddać to cię zostawię! '''Dina: A ty masz mi powiedzieć gdzie są flagi? Monica: Jakie flagi? Dina: 'Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz! GDZIE SĄ FLAGI? ''Nagle z tyłu wyskoczyła Addie z bojowym okrzykiem, która wzięła Monicę od tyłu i zapakowała ją do wielkiego wora. Dina z Addie przybiły sobie piątkę. Z woru dobiegały się odgłosy Monici wołającej o pomoc. '''Monica: Aaaaaa!!! Jeszcze mnie popamiętacie!!! Nagle zaczęła grać muzyka disco polo. Okazało się, że to... telefon Monici Cranston! Dziewczyny wyrzuciły dowód zbrodni gdzieś w zarośla. Zaczęły kopać wielki dół i wrzuciły tam worek z Monicą po czym ją zakopały. Dina: Ha! Świetna robota! Nagle poczuły jakiś dziwny, nieprzyjemny zapach. Dobiegał się z nieopodal. Poszły tam. Dina: Woow! Ich oczom ukazała się...budka w której sprzedawano parówki Magdy Gessler. jptl -,- Addie: 'No dobra, trzeba wziąć się do roboty! Może flaga jest ukryta w jakimś grobie? ''Otworzyła jakiś grób i do niego weszła. 'Addie: '''Lol pusto. ''W grobie był tunel. Ktoś zamknął klapę i Addie nie miała jak wyjść. 'Addie: '''Ratunku!! ''Nagle zaczęła gonić ją...Monica Cranston. 'Addie: '''O niee, znowu ty!! ''Zaczęła od niej uciekać. 'Addie(Pz): '''W tym programie nauczyłam się kto jest mi bliski, a kto jest zwykłą szmatą obrabiającą Ci dupę. Nauczyłam się co znaczy pokora, honor, miłość, odwaga, męstwo, kobiecość, smutek, depresja, melancholia, radość, płacz, szczęście, zakłopotanie i orgazm. Spełniłam swoje marzenia i moim celem życiowym jest wygranie tego programu. No to do dzieła! ''W końcu Addie rzuciła w nią jakimś kamieniem i dziewczyna upadła. Monica odeszła w tunelu wydrążonym w grobie. 'Addie: '''Uff... ''Szła, szła i nagle wyszła na... zewnątrz. Obie stałyście przed jakąś tablicą, na której coś pisało. Dina zaczęła czytać. Pisało tam w jakim kierunku ukryta jest flaga. '''Dina: Uff... Nareszcie coś, czego szukamy! Dobry trop. Wygląda na to, że musimy iść w tą stronę. Pokazała palcem na miejsce, gdzie kończyła się Doliny Przeklętych. Dina: Wygląda na to, że to jest początek drogi. Bo tabliczki są zawsze na początku. Więc my musimy iść pod koniec. Rozszyfrowałam zagadkę?! Poszła więc pod koniec, ale bez Addie. Dina (PZ): No co? Jak znajdę tą flagę to muszę się troszczyć o swoją grę. Addie to moja koleżanka, ale ja jestem tu po to, żeby GRAĆ, więc ta flaga musi być MOJA! Może napiszę o tym piosenkę? Dina dotarła na miejsce, czyli na koniec drogi. Tam również widywała tabliczka, która pokazywała strzałką na dół. Dina więc zaczęła kopać w tym miejscu. Okazało się, że znajduje się tam... mała skrzynka. Czy Dina spróbuje ją otworzyć? Tymczasem Addie szukając klucza przechadzała się po cmentarzu. Zaczęła słyszeć czyjeś kroki. Odwróciła się, a tam stał...kotek! ^-^ '' '''Addie:' Ojej chodź maluszku do mamy! Wzieła go w swoje ramiona i przytuliła do piersi. Addie: Od dzisiaj nazywasz się Addie Junior! Addie z kotem(Pz): Co za słodziak!! Teraz mam już przyjaciółkę, kotka...ale nadal nie mam chłopaka! ;( (kot spojrzał się nią jak na wariatkę po czym zrobił facepalma) Addie: Okej, no to powiedz Addie Junior, gdzie mamy iść żeby szukać flagi?? Kot coś wymamrotał. Addie: Okej, czyli w lewo ! Udała się w lewo za namową kota. Po chwili zauważyła ul. Addie: Może tam!! No nic...trzeba się poświęcić...Zaboli to zaboli!! Włożyła rękę w ul i wyciągnęła... trochę miodu, a wraz z nimi bardzo dużo wkurzonych pszczółek. c: Addie dla własnego dobra powinna teraz uciekać jak najdalej... Może nawet w zupełnie inne miejsce?Pszczoły jakby uniosły Addie w powietrze i przeleciały (mean) ją w ZUPEŁNIE INNE MIEJSCE. '' ''Dina tymczasem była po innej stronie Doliny. Patrzyła na małą skrzynkę. Postanowiła ją otworzyć, jednak nie mogła. Okazało się, że potrzebny jest klucz. '' '''Dina:' O kurde! I co tera? Postanowiła, że poszuka klucza. Na szczęście przy skrzynce widniała mapa, gdzie powinna go szukać. Okazało się, że jest on schowany gdzieś w zaroślach. '' '''Dina:' No to do roboty... Postanowiła szukać gdzieś w zaroślach. Szukała, szukała, aż w końcu znalazła! Dina: 'Tak! Jest! Nareszcie! ''Pośpiesznym krokiem podeszła do skrzynki i wcelowała w nią kluczem. 'Dina: '''No dalej! Otwieraj się! ''Skrzynka w końcu utworzyła się. W niej znajdowała się... albo raczej znajdował się ładny amulet. Emanowała od niego dziwna energia. Prawdopodobnie jest przeklęty, więc lepiej z nim uważać. Tak czy inaczej flagi tu nie ma, ale Dina może szukać dalej... Albo w końcu znajdzie to, czego szuka, albo straci jeszcze więcej czasu. '''Dina: '''Ale ładny! Będzie do kolekcji! ''Wzięła sobie i przechowała. Zaczęła szukać flagi dalej. W końcu natrafiła na... czyjegoś ducha, który pewnie wyczuł znaleziony amulet. Wyglądał jakby miał ochotę zabić dziewczynę. '' '''Dina: Heeej! Mogę sobie zrobić z tobą zdjęcie? Uśmiechnęła się do ducha. Ten jednak nie wyglądał na zbyt towarzyskiego. Dina: 'Yyyy... Dobra, to może chociaż pogadamy? Bo wiesz, w sumie to miałam cię o coś zapytać. ''Duch popatrzył na nią złośliwym wzrokiem. '''Dina: Chciałam cię zapytać czy wiesz gdzie jest flaga??? Bo jej szukam. Duch pokazał jej palcem jakiś kierunek. Dina: Dzięki! Wiedziałam, że się dogadamy. Dina poszła w tym kierunku, który wskazał jej duch. Dina: A... Zapomniałabym. Trzeba jakoś się odwdzięczyć za pomoc. Zobaczyła jakiegoś cukierka na ziemi zawiniętego w papierku, więc go podniosła i rzuciła duchowi. Dina: '''Smacznego! Dzięki za pomoc! ''W końcu dotarła na miejsce wskazane przez ducha. '' '''Dina: Taaak! Ucieszyła się. Okazało się, że znajdowała się tu... karteczka z wiadomością, która mówiła, że ta dolina jest tak przeklęta, że nie ma tu dla niej flagi. Zaczęła szukać dalej flagi. W końcu znalazła... kolejny liścik z tą samą wiadomością. Może to znak, żeby opuścić już to miejsce? Szukała dalej. Znalazła... trzeci identyczny liścik. Wtedy też zjawił się ten sam duch i w magiczny sposób wywalił ją z Doliny Przeklętych zabierając przy tym znaleziony przez nią amulet. (Musisz teraz szukać gdzieś indziej, może w innym miejscu dosyć szybko trafisz na flagę. :>) #Kraina Elfów - Jaspera'' '''Stary Opuszczony Cmentarz Na kompletnych obrzeżach owej krainy znajdowało się wejście na stary cmentarz. Był niezbyt wielki, ale wystarczająco kręty oraz tajemniczy by zgubić z niego wyjście. '' ''W pełni nastroju Chip udał się prosto na to cmentarzysko. Przeszedł przed bramę i rozejrzał się na boki. Chip: Te miejsca są takie nostalgiczne! Podbiegł i utulił jeden nagrobek. Chip: 'Na dotatek elfa! Aż chciałoby się coś zrobić tutaj! ''Radośnie popiskiwał, siedząc na grobie jakiegoś randomowego "elfa". 'Chip: '''Coś mówiłeś? ''Obrócił się jakby słuchał jakiegoś kazania. 'Chip: '''W porządku... ''Wywrócił oczami. Z wielką niechęcią ruszył dalej. Widział w oddali jakieś zabudowania. Nie był pewny dokładnie co to jest, więc z czystej ciekawości ruszył dalej. Po chwili dotarł do dosyć dużego grobowca. Wewnątrz było ciemno i prawdopodobnie dosyć ciasno, ale Chip mimo wszystko może sprawdzić, czy coś tam znajdzie. 'Chip: '''Mauzoleum! <3 ''Uradowany otworzył wrota. Otarł lekko ścianę i wszedł do środka. Zauważył schody prowadzące w dół jak i przejście do krypty obok. 'Chip: '''Mam to gdzieś! Ona ma rację! Idę w dół! ''Ruszył przed siebie, ciekawy co spotka go w podziemiach ów grobowca. Schodów było bardzo dużo, więc zejście na dół zajęło trochę czasu. Na samym dole było dosłownie czarno. Chip znajdował się w wąskim korytarzu, a pod nogami mógł wyczuć czyjeś kości. 'Chip: '''Dzień robi się coraz lepszy i lepszy! ''Czuł jak pod swoimi stopami kruszył ugryzione zębem czasu kośći. Radośnie i w lekkim tańcu szedł łamiąc je tak by melodyjka umilała mu czas. Żałował jedynie, że nie widział co znajdowało się wkoło gdyż panowała ciemnica. Nagle o coś większego i upadł na ziemię. Podnosząc się sprawdził o co się potknął. Okazało się, że w rękach trzyma czyjąś czaszkę. Niestety po kilku sekundach rozpadła się i Chip ruszył dalej. Po jakichś dwóch minutach niespodziewanie uderzył w ścianę. Okazało się, że korytarz się skończył i Chip może poszukać innych korytarzy albo zawrócić i wyjść. 'Chip: '''Naprawdę!? To nie koniec! ''Wściekły z powodu,że dotarł do końca zaczął usilnie uderzać w ścianę, licząc że coś trafi. Robił to tak długo, dopóki nie zwaliło się kilka cegieł i ziemi wprost na niego. Zdawał się uradowany tym i wykopał się. 'Chip: '''Pewnie w innym czasie coś tam było.. ominęła mnie ta linia czasu i miejsca. ''Wyskoczył i lekko, no może nie dosłownie lekko ubrudzony postanowił wrócić się i udać się na górną część grobowca licząc iż tam będzie miał więcej szczęścia. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz został oślepiony światłem dziennym. Następnie oddalił się o kilka metrów i trafił do niewielkiego kręgu złożonego z dużych grobów. Jeden z nich wydawał się nieco zniszczony... '''Chip: Drzewna trumna? Oh nie.. otoczone drzewem. Ahh te elfy! Podszedł do jednej z nich i zaczął odrywać część bluszczu okrywającego nagrobek. Chip: Zamiłowanie do drzew macie pewnie już wpojone. Postanowiliście jednak zaszaleć i na bogato w kamiennej się wcisnąć? Rozumiem. Kiwał głową i wydawał się jakby pobudzony rozmową. Chip: Przydajcie się mi na coś i sprawcie bym znalazł to czego szukam. Próbując otworzyć nie ten co trzeba podszedł do tego zniszczonego, gdzie zrzucenia wieka nie było większym problemem. Odłożył na bok swój kijek i obiema rękoma pchał aż zrzuci płytę na bok. W końcu udało mu się zrzucić płytę, ale jednocześnie stracił przy tym równowagę i wpadł do grobu, gdzie leżał sobie szkielet, który wyglądał jakby od dawna czekał na takie "odwiedziny". Chip: 'No witam panią, pani... bezimienna. ''Nagle jednak kruche kości jeszcze bardziej popękały w jego dłoniach. '''Chip: To wspaniałe uczucie! Gdy cokolwiek się dotknie... umiera po raz drugi. Bez większego namysłu wygramolił się z trumny i jedynie otrzepał się z nich. Chip: Zaraz? Miałem czegoś szukać co nie? Spoglądał się na czaszkę. Chip: No dobra strzelaj sobie focha bo pobratymców ci bezczeszczę... Jakoś sam miałbyś ochotę w nich w skoczyć. Ona już to robi! Nic jednak się takiego nie działo, przynajmniej nie było widać. Chip: Wait, o czym mówiliśmy? Nagle się skulił. Chip: Tak, flaga, zadanie.. nuda.. Przewrócił oczami i podwędził sobie jednak czaszkę. Była zbyt urocza by jej nie zabrać ze sobą. Zastanawiając się gdzie ma szukać postanowił udać się w jedną z alejek, gdzie gęstwiny widać broniły dostęp do jakiegoś miejsca. Nie patrząc na siebie przedzierał się przed nie. Nie powstrzymały go te wszystkie krzaki, które go trochę podrapały. Po chwili przedarł się na drugą stronę. Znajdował się tam nieco zarośnięty grób. Najprawdopodobniej był jednym z największych w okolicy. Zaciekawiony Chip podszedł trochę bliżej. Gdy przyjrzał się grobowi, zobaczył coś, co tam nie pasowało... Otóż za grobem znajdowała się flaga z numerem 8! Gratulacje. <3 Chip: To jest to? Przyglądał się tej fladze. Chip: Dobrze, że nie siedzem bo one się nie zdarzają. Chyba że.. Ou.. A kogo to obchodzi! Jesteśmy na cmentarzu co nie? Możemy chyba dalej grasować po grobach. Zgodzisz się? Wyciągnął czaszkę. Chip: 'Airi, tak wyglądasz na typową Airi. Byłaś piękna w swoim poprzednim życiu i widzę, że zemściło się na tobie w kolejnym. ''Wymieniła się z kimś spojrzeniami. 'Chip: '''Tak wiem, niech i ona jeszcze skorzysta póki ma ku temu okazję, ze mną i z wami! ''Dumnie stanął i oparł się o laskę. Zdobytą flagę schował w kieszenii by mu czasem nie zginełą. Wyciągnał rękę z czaszką do przodu by go prowadziła i z swoją nową martwią elfią znajomą postanowił jeszcze pobuszować chwilę na cmentarzysku. xD '''Wioska Uczestników Mała strefona wydzielona specjalnie dla zawodników, posiadają tam własne domki, mały plac czy po prostu drewniane mury, którym odgrodzona została ta strefa "plebsa" od prawdziwego królestwa. Nagle na dach jednego z domków spada Cour (Nabija się na jaja) który został zrzucony przez Kotko-Nietoperka Cour: 'AŁ ;-; ''Spadł z dachu, zwija się z bólu 'Cour: '''Moje jaja ;-; ''Cour próbuje wstać i iść 'Cour: '''Aaaaaau ;-; ''Ledwo podchodzi do jednego domku. (ten po prawej) 'Cour: '''NIECH TEN KOSZMAR SIĘ SKOŃCZY ;-; ''Otwiera drzwi, a domku wylatują nietoperze 'Cour: '''RATUNKU ;-; ''Po kilku minutach udaje mu się wejść do domku, sprawdza pod deskami, pod materacami, podszukami, wszędzie. 'Cour: '''KURWA ;-; ''Ledwo doczołgał się do drugiego domku (ten po lewej), a po otworzeniu dzrwi natknął się na duże pajęczyny 'Cour: '''Ratujcie mnie! ''Wszedł do domku, a podłoga się nagle nad nim zawaliła. (Pod podłogą była niewielka dziura) 'Cour: '''ZNOWU T_T ''Spadł niewiele na 2 metry niżej 'Cour: '''Pięknie -_- Chuja tu widzę. ''Przed nim był duża pajęczyna. 'Cour: '''GDZIE TA FLAGA ;-; 'Rynek Życiem krainy oczywiście był rynek, gdzie znajdowały się wszelkiego rodzaju targi jak i inne piekarnie, sklepy czy nawet bary. Cour: 'Ciekawe :/ ''Pooglądał wszystko, poszedł coś kupić do jedzienia 'Cour: '''Co pan ma? '''Sprzedawca: '''Owoce '''Cour: '''A Melony? Jabłka? '''Sprzedawca: '''Proszę. ''Pokazał mu sztuczne piersi 'Cour: '''Chodziło mi o jabłka albo melony... '''Sprzedawca: '''Dałem tu panu jabłka ;-; '''Cour (pokój zwierzeń): '''Pojebieszyn ''Poszedł do baru 'Cour: '.... https://media.giphy.com/media/sImBafA1QW78A/giphy.gif 'Cour: '''PINKNA ''Tiffany nie wiedziała co robić. Zdjęła z siebie stanik, który zapięła i spadła. Posłużył jej jako spadochron i w miarę bezpiecznie upadła. Znalazła się teraz wokół iglastych drzew a z oddali ujrzała skalną jaskinię. 'Tiffany: '''Może tam powinnam się udać...? ''Możliwe, że tam coś znajdziesz...ale wpierw zdobądź oświetlenie. '''Tiffany: Mam latarkę w telefonie <3! Szybko weszła do jaskini. Po chwili znalazła sie przy rozwidleniu dróg. Pójdzie w lewo czy w prawo? Tiffany: Nienawidzę takich wyborów, bo zawsze wybiorę źle. ;c Zamknęła oczy i wskazała palcem. Prawe. Tam też się udała. Już po kilku sekundach wleciało na nią stado nietoperzy. Czy Tiff spróbuje je przegonić, czy jednak się wycofa? '' ''Dziewczyna się nie poddała. Nietoperze podrapały jej ciało, to twarz, to ramiona, ale w końcu je przegoniła, puszczając przy okazji wiązankę przekleństw. Gdy nietoperze dały jej już spokój, poszła dalej... i trafiła na kolejne rozwidlenie dróg. Prawa strona niczym się nie wyróżniała, ale w lewej można było usłyszeć pewne tajemnicze dźwięki. W którą strone pójdzie Tiffany? Tiffany: Lewa! <3 Może spotkam króla nietoperzy. ♥ Poszła w lewą stronę, gdzie po ścianach widniały zapalone świece. Musiała dosyć długo iść, ale z każdą chwilą robiło się coraz jaśniej i głośniej. W końcu dotarła do celu. Wtedy też trafiła na trzy niedźwiedzie, które wyglądały jakby urządziły sobie małą niedźwiedzią imprezę. Kilka metrów za nimi Tiffany mogła dostrzeć coś, czego tak długo szukała. Ale żeby tam dotrzeć, musi zdobyć zaufanie niedźwiedzi, które już zwróciły na nią uwagę i nie będą chciały tak po prostu jej przepuścić. Może wystarczy, że przygotuje im na szybko jakieś smaczne jedzonko. <3 Tiffany: 'Ojej, jakie wy przeurocze. <3 Hmmm... Co jedzą misie? Kubuś Puchatek jadł miodek... Nie mam miodku.. ''Rozejrzała się i zastanawiała. '''Tiffany (PZ): Pamiętam, że niedźwiedzie jedzą wszystko.. Wybiegła z jaskinii i zobaczyła wroga jelenia, tego, który ją gonił. Tiffany: 'Będziesz mi się śnił po nocach... :C Ale nie mam wyjścia. ''Tiffany zaczęła gonić jelenia. Jeleń wywalił ją gdzieś dalej koło grzybów, postanowiła je zebrać. Syknęła lekko z bólu, ściągnęła ze stopy szpilkę z dużym obcasem i podbiegła do zwierzęcia. Ten, wściekły zaczął ją nawalać rogami, ale ta dziabnęła go obcasem w oko i popchnęła na ziemię. Uderzała go tym obcasem, jeleń się zmęczył i przestał ruszać. Wzięła go za rogi i skierowała do niedźwiedzi. Dziewczyna musiała się mocno przy tym namęczyć. Gdy dotarła z powrotem do niedźwiedzi, położyła obok niech biednego jelenia. Dina weszła na drzewo. Okazało się, że była tam... Tak, flaga! Dina po długich i męczących poszukiwaniach nareszcie znalazła flagę z numerem 24. Gratulacje. ^_^ Wzięła flagę i uciekła z nią gdzieś tam. '''Uczelnia Zwany tutaj Uniwersytetem Najświetniejszego człowieka na ziemii Colta Hemingwaya. Znajdował się tutaj kompleks kilku pracowni (matematycznej, języka elfów, łaciny czy chemii). Uniwersytet również wyposażony był w bibliotekę. Raphaél wybrał się do Uczelni, ponieważ uważa, że jest to jedyna dla niego właściwa droga, którą może podążać. Raphaél (pokój zwierzeń): Uwielbiam uczyć się czegoś nowego, zwłaszcza w miejscach, które dają mi dużo swobody do myślenia i refleksyjnych przemyśleń, gdzie mogę odpocząć od realnego świata w cichym zakątku. Może powinienem bardziej poszaleć, żeby doświadczyć czegoś nowego? Chłopak czeka, aż dostanie wskazówki dotyczące swojej "misji". No i tak czeka i czeka... A tak poważnie, to może powinien zacząć od zwykłego rozejrzenia się? Może znajdzie coś ciekawego... Raphaél: Halo, jest tutaj ktoś? Gdzie i czego mam szukać? Młodzieniec nie za bardzo wie, co ma ze sobą począć. Czeka na konkretne wskazówki. Po chwili zjawiła się jakaś stara pracowniczka uczelni. Kobieta: '''Witam, szuka pan czegoś? '''Raphaél: Tak, poszukuję przedmiotu, który przypomina lub jest flagą. Wie pani może coś na tematu tegoż obiektu lub osoby, która mogła ukryć coś takiego? Kobieta: 'Możliwe, że wiem... Ale nie mogę powiedzieć. Musi pan sam to znaleźć. ''Chłopak nie marnuje czasu i próbuje dostać się do biblioteki, gdzie poszukuje wszelkich możliwych wskazówek, które mogą go naprowadzić na właściwy tor. W bibliotece znajduje się mnóstwo regałów z książkami, które prawie tworzą labirynt. Może Raphael powinien poszukać najbardziej wyróżniających się książek? '''Raphaél: Od którego regału zacząć? Dwudziestolatek zaczął szukać od pierwszych regałów bliżej wyjścia po prawej stronie. Tylko czy obrał on dobry tor poszukiwawczy? Póki co nie znalazł niczego interesującego, więc może pójść w drugą stronę albo kontynuować poszukiwania w tym samym kierunku. Raphaél: Pójdę teraz na lewo. Może tam znajdę coś ciekawego. Raphaél podchodzi na lewą stronę regałów i przegląda każdą z książek po kolei oraz zerka między półki oraz nad nimi, czy nie ma flagi. Chłopak trochę się śpieszył, więc przy przekładaniu książek zrobił się lekki bałagan. Po chwili zjawiła się ta sama pracowniczka. Kobieta: '''Co to ma być? Te książki nie mogą być tak porozwalane! Jeśli zamierzasz dalej wszystko tak przeglądać, to chociaż zachowaj porządek! '''Raphaél: Przepraszam, za chwilkę to posprzątam. Chłopak zabiera się za odkładanie każdej książki na właściwe miejsce. Po kilku minutach skończył. Kobieta: 'W porządku. I żeby to był ostatni raz! ''Kobieta opuściła bibliotekę. Teraz Raphael moze pójdzie nieco dalej? Tam gdzie aktualnie szukał raczej nic nie było... '''Raphaél: Czuję, że nic tu po mnie, ale spróbuję raz jeszcze przeszukać bibliotekę. Młodzieniec przeszukuje tak na szybko raz jeszcze pomieszczenie oraz półki z książkami. Przeszukiwanie zajęło mu dosyć sporo czasu, ale w końcu trafił na regał, gdzie znajdowała się bardzo duża księga. Wziął ją, ale niechcący wypadła mu z rąk. Wtedy też z księgi wypadła flaga z numerem 16. Gratulacje. Dokładne przeszukiwanie biblioteki jednak się opłaciło. Raphaél skacze z radości, po czym powstrzymuje swoją euforię i wychodzi z biblioteki, żegna się z Kobietą i opuszcza budynek Uczelni. Raphaél (Pokój zwierzeń): Super, znalazłem flagę. Cieszę się, że poszedłem tym tropem, bo nie zmarnowałem aż tyle czasu na szukanie jej, jak myślałem. Pozostali zawodnicy niech męczą się z tym zadaniem, ja już skończyłem. 'Rzeka' Kraniec krainy a centrum oddziela rzeka. Która jest dośc szeroka i wymaga łódki do przepłynięcia. Tam też dotarła Helen, niepewna, czy szukać w wodzie, czy na brzegu. Helen: 'Znowu szukanie czegokolwiek po całym świecie... Kiedy oni w końcu staną się oryginalni? ''Helen może teraz wybrać, czy zacznie szukać w wodzie, czy na brzegu. A może na starej łódce, która wygląda, jakby miała się rozpaść? Helen patrząc na nią, prychneła z niesmakiem. 'Helen: '''Oni chyba nie myślą, że mam się zabić na takim gracie? Równie dobrze mogłabym przecież zanurkować... ''Spojrzała podejrzliwie na wodę. 'Helen: '''Na coś w końcu te moje dziwactwa mogą się przydać.. ''Zachichotała sama do siebie. 'Helen: '''Ciekawe, co w tej rzece się kryje. Może znowu jakiś rekin pseudo-słodkowodny? ''Zęrknęła z powrotem na łódkę. 'Helen: '''W sumie to lepiej sprawdzić to teraz, zanim to zdąży utonąć i mi utrudnić sprawę.. ''Spojrzała się za siebie. Nikogo nie było w pobliżu. 'Helen: '''Przynajmniej nikt nie będzie się na mnie gapił. ''Zdjęła kurtkę i spodnie, ignorując chłód, odsłaniając kostium kąpielowy.Weszła ostrożnie na łódkę, aby jej nie zniszczyć pod jej ciężarem i zaczęła w niej szukać flagi. Znalazła tam tylko jakieś stare ubranie oraz zepsute jedzenie. Więcej nie zdążyła znaleźć, ponieważ nagle coś mocno zaskrzypiło w łódce. Okazało się, że popękała w kilku miejscach i z każda minutą coraz bardziej zalewa się wodą. 'Helen: '''Dlaczego tego nie przewidziałam..? ''Próbowała wrócić na brzeg, ale niestety łódka z powodu jej poruszenia się jedynie bardzie zaczęła się niszczyć. 'Helen: '''Noah miał chyba rację: życie mnie chyba nienawidzi! ''Zeskoczyła z łódki, zanim ta zdążyła utonąć, i wpadła prosto do rzeki, po czym szybko się z niej wynurzyła. 'Helen: '''Nawet jak na mnie wydaje mi sie ta woda trochę zimna... ''Pokręcila głową przecząco. 'Helen: '''Mam pewnie szczęście, bo reszta tych idiotów pewnie by dostała przez to hipotermii. ''Zanurkowała, próbując coś odnaleźć pod wodą. Znajdowało się tam sporo dziwnych morskich stworzeń. Jedno z nich zwróciło uwagę na Helen i powoli zaczęło do niej podpływać. Wyglądało to trochę jak mała wersja rekina, ale za to z bardzo ostrymi zębami. Helen może spróbowac walczyć z rybą. Możliwe, że wcale nie jest taka groźna na jaką wygląda... Helen jednak wolała nie gdybać, gdyż ryba zaczęła się coraz szybciej do niej zbliżać, szczerząc zębami. Dziewczyna przyfasoliła rybie tak, że ta odleciała z wody na brzeg. 'Helen: '(w myślach, bo jest pod wodą) Chyba teraz żadna chmara tych ryb mnie nie dorwie... Jak na złość, coś ją ugryzło w stopy. Spojrzała za siebie i okazało się, że to była piątka kolejnych takich ryb. 'Helen: '...! Zażenowana tą sytuacją próbowała odtrącić ryby nogą. Te jednak mocno ją trzymały. Dziewczyna opadła na same dno, próbując odczepić zwierzęta rękoma. W końcu zobaczyła na dnie pułapkę na niedźwiedzie, więc wzięła ją i zrzuciła na ryby. Zęby pułapki zakleszczyły się tuż przed jej nogami, odstraszając ryby. Kiedy powoli odpływały, Helen złapała za szklaną butelkę i rzuciła nią w ryby, zabijając część z nich. Reszta uciekła, więc dziewczyna szybko odpłynęła w stronę zatopionej łodzi. Dopływając do zatopionej łodzi, zauważyła że coś się błyszczy pod stertą śmieci (cóz...bardzo ekologiczna społeczność :>). Jednak tą ową "rzecz" chronił węgorz elektryczny. ;> ''Helen: No to teraz mamy mały problem...'' Helen starała się jakoś ominąć węgorza, chcąc przepłynąć z tyłu, lecz zwierzę ją zauważyło i prędko dopadło. Węgorz owinął się wokół jej ramienia i popieścił prądem. Helen z szoku od porażenia machnęła drastycznie ręką, odtrącając zwierzę. ''Helen: N-nie n-nawidzę p-p-prądu...'' Helen próbowała uciec od węgorza znowu wracając na dno, jednak ten szybko ją dościgał. Dziewczyna złapała za gumowe koło od samochodu, porzucone na dnie rzeki, po czym używając go jako izolatora, uniemożliwiła węgorzowi porażenia jej, po czym owinęła go w koło i wystrzeliła z wody na brzeg i sama z powrotem popłynęła w stronę błyszczącej się rzeczy. Dostałaś się do tej rzeczy. Znalazłaś flagę...w pierwszej chwili się ucieszyłaś by potem znaleźc na niej napis "Atrapa. Jeśli dobrze się rozejrzysz to gdzieś w tym regionie znajdziesz. Warto było się poświecić? :>" '' ''Helen zirytowana wtyknęla atrapę flagi na dno. ''Helen: Nie no powaga... Ci ludzie zawsze muszą utrudniać ludziom życie i tworzyć te bezsensowne atrapy?!'' Wróciła do szukania w stercie śmieci. Próbowała z niej coś wygrzebać, wyrzucając niepotrzebne jej graty. W pewnym momencie natrafiła na pudełko z diabełkiem, który otwrorzył się tuż przed nią, strzelając lalką prosto w jej twarz. 'Helen: '''Kurw...!?! ''Od tego momentu Helen zirytowała się jeszcze bardziej. Wystrzeliła pajacyka z dala od siebie i zaczęła szybciej i bardziej wściekla wyjmować zawartości sterty, mając nadzieję, że coś jednak w niej znajdzie. Z powodu braku uwagi ugryzł ją w kciuk ukrywający się tam żółwik. ''Helen: (ssa palec) Przeklęte zwierzęta...'' Przez dalsze niepowodzenia Helen zastanawiała się już, czy nie lepiej poszukać gdzieś po drugiej stronie łódki. Zaczęła więc okrążać cały statek, szukając czegokolwiek w środku i na zewnątrz. Nie znalazła nic wartego uwagi. Może poza autografem Lukaninho. Może czas poszukać na brzegu? '' ''Helen miała już dość szukania na dnie. Podarła autograf Lukaninho i wypłynęła z powrotem na brzeg. 'Helen: '''Brr, że też musiałam się tak tanio nabrać... ''Zaczęła chodzić wokół całego brzegu, depcząc przy tym zwierzęta, które wcześniej wyrzuciła z wody. Patrzyła się wokół, kopiąc przy tym śnieg (umówmy się, że te glany przed wejściem do łódki zdjęła, żeby nie utonąć, i teraz założyła z powrotem (please), mając nadzieję, że w końcu usłyszyły przy jednym kopnięciu metaliczny dźwięk drzewca flagi. Kopnęła w jeden kamień, który uruchomił zapadnie i spadła do dziury, zamykając wyjście drewnem. Usłyszała dźwiek "Ochrona przed kradzieżą flag". Wpadłaś na trop, dosłownie. Helen ociężale wstała z podłogi, zdezorientowana. Musiała oberwać trochę w głowę, bo zaczęła majaczyć. 'Helen: '''Co do..? Wujek, znowu robiłeś melanż...? ''Po chwili odcknęła się z nieistniejącego świata na Ziemię i zorientowała się, że jest zamknięta w dole. 'Helen: '''Wy sobie żarty robicie?! Co jeszcze, może wybudujecie pułapki w kiblu? ''Wkurzona walnęła głową o ziemistą ścianę dołu, krusząc przy tym glebę. 'Helen: '''Myśl, Helen, myśl...! ''Spojrzała w górę na zamknięte wyjście błagalną miną. Macając powierzchnię ścian, próbując znaleźć coś, czym mogłaby się oprzeć i wskoczyć na większą wysokość, złapała się korzenia jakiegoś drzewa czy innej rośliny. Jednak jak tylko się go złapała, to od razu się złamało. 'Helen: '''Nie no, jeszcze lepiej... ''Oparła się o ścianę, udeżając głową w coś metalicznego. Spojrzała za siebie i zaczęła kopać rękoma w miejscu, gdzie się uderzyła. Znalazła tam pewne świecidełko, jednak musiała się bardziej dokopać. Na jej nieszczęscie trafiła na mrowisko. '' '''Helen: '''Nie no, serio?! ''Rozwścieczone mrówki zaczęły pełzać po jej dłoniach. 'Helen: '''Aaa! Tylko pająki mogą być od tego gorsze! ''Zaczęła szaleć, obijając się o ściany, próbując odtrącić od siebie owady. 'Helen: '''Ognia! Chemii! Cokolwiek! Zabieszcie to ode mnie! ''Walnęła pięściami o mrowisko, gniotąc część mrówek. Jednak owadów zaczęło coraz więcej przybywać.. 'Helen: '''Błagam, niech one nie są jadowite! Tylko tego by mi brakowało! ''Z ataku szału próbowala się wspiąć. Skacząc na ściany, nieoczekiwanie trawiła na zerdzewiały rurociąg. 'Helen: '''Aha! ''Złamała kawałek metalu, po czym zaczęła nim kopać mrowisko, zakopując go całe. 'Helen: '''No, tak to się właśnie robi! ''Pochodziła trochę po dziurze, aby zgnieść pozostałe jeszcze mrówki, po czym wspięła się z powrotem na resztę rurociągu, próbując z jego pomocą się wspiąć do wyjścia. Z góry zleciała do niej karteczka, ciekawe jak odczytasz, hyhyhy. Napisane na niej było "jeśli włożysz kij w mrowisko, wykopiesz wyjście i to czego pragniesz". Helen odczytała z łatwością... bo w końcu oddychanie pod wodą nie było jej jedyną mocą, hyhy (czyżby ktoś o czymś zapomniał...?). 'Helen: '''O rany... ''Spadła z powrotem na ziemię wzięła z powrotem kawałek rury i kijek. Zaczęła z powrotem odkopywać mrowisko, które już zdążyło ją atakować, poznając ją. '''Helen: '''Błagam, nie gryźcie! Błagam...! ''Zaczęła drążyć w dziurze coraz dalej, czasami też kopiąc nogą, aby przepędzić jakoś mrówki. Owadom to jednak nie przeszkodziło, aby znowu na nią wchodzić.'' Helen pisnęła z przerażenia i zaczęła kopać jak wariatka.'' Helen: 'Za jakie grzechy?! Dokopałaś się do kamienia. Jeśli go przesuniesz będziesz miała drogę do wyjścia...jednocześniej za nią coś się błyszczało... '''Helen: '''Jeśli to nie jest ta kretyńska flaga... to was chyba zamorduję! ''Mówiąc to, zgniotła pięścią dużą ilość mrówek, odstrasząc wszystkie inne. ''Helen: Nie mam zamiaru się cały czas nabierać na to samo... Chcę to po prostu wygrać i wrócić do domu! W całości, i to żywa!'' Ostrożnie przesunęła kamień z pomocą patyka i rury, jednecześnie wyjmując błyszczącą rzecz, którą była...FLAGA NUMER 20! GRATULACJE :) ''Ogniste Wrota (min. 35 stopni Celsjusza wszędzie) 'Mały wulkan' Na samym końcu krainy znajduje się wulkan, gdzie temperatura sięga aż 50 stopni celsjusza. Samo wejscie na wulkan jest strome, trzeba sie bardzo natrudzic by tam wejść. Na szczycie coś powiewa. Roxane po posłuchaniu się prowadzącego, udała się w to miejsce. c: Roxane: 'Muszę znaleźć flagę... tylko szkoda, że ten wulkan mimo swojej "mniejszości" jest trudny do pokonania. ''Gdybała nad tym, jak jej się uda wejść na szczyt lub chociaż na dany wulkan. 'Roxane (Zwierzenie): '''Nie lubię, nienawidzę, nie cierpię wulkanów! Widać zaczęto od mojej słabości... ''Była niezadowolona ze swojego wyboru. '''Roxane: '''Może znajdę jakąś drabinę? ;u; ''Była drabina obok lawy, leżała swobodnie. Jednak tamtejszy ochroniarz "przypadkiem" kopnął ją do lawy i się stopiła. '' '''Ochroniarz: Ooops... Roxane: 'Nie ma problemu? ;-; ''Zażenowana swoim brakiem zauważenia postanowiła szukać czegoś innego, mógłby to być nawet śmierdzący ser lub coś innego. 'Roxane: '''Nie ma nigdzie trawy... a może jest tak, że jeśli coś powiem, no to będzie tylko przez chwilę? Muszę mniej myśleć, a więcej działać. ;) ''Nadal jednak kombinowała jak się chociaż dostać do wulkanu. Robiło się coraz cieplej, jakby wulkan groził erupcja. '' '''Roxane: '''Najpierw było zimno, teraz tak piekielnie gorąco. ._. NIE SKOŃCZĘ JAK KWARCOWY! (cytat zaczerpnięty z Bajek Robotów, odnośnie Kwarcowego) ''Najpierw położyła się i próbowała dokładnie się rozejrzeć po okolicy. Znalazła napis "Jeśli chcesz coś zdobyć, zrobisz wszystko by tego dokonać." oraz "Niekażde poświecenie jest warte zwycięstwa". Co robisz po wiadomościach? 'Roxane (Zwierzenie): '''Albo muszę się poświęcić, albo stracić. :( ''Roxane wstała i jak Jen, wnerwiona, powiedziała typową kwestię... 'Roxane: '''Zrobię to. Za honor! ''Postanowiła postawić krok na stromym szczycie wulkanu, próbując wejść bez przerwy i odpychając się czasami nogami lub rękami... '''Ochroniarz: Jesteś pewna, że chcesz tamtą flagę? Roxane: 'Ziom, to są dwie flagi? -,- ''Jednak miała na to wywalone i postanowiła ku swojej charyźmie wdrapać się dalej. Po pięciu minutach miała już posinaczone ręce i zeskoczyła ze ścieżki. 'Roxane: '''Tamtą? Wydaje się być zakurzona. ;) ''Zaczęła pogrywać z ochroniarzem. '''Ochroniarz: Jakie dwie flagi? Mówie o tej na górze mała. Mogę Ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz. Ale nie za darmo. Mruknął. '' '''Roxane: '''Sorki, stary... ale mówisz "tamtą", a dla mnie to dwuznaczenie określenie. Ale ok, jeśli mam coś wykonać, niech będzie, ale nic trudnego... ;) ''Wzruszyła ramionami. Wyciągnął broń i zaczął do niej strzelać. Ochroniarz: Albo współpracujesz...albo zginiesz...bądź uciekniesz Uśmiechnał się złośliwie. '' '''Roxane: '''Pojebało cię debilu? ._. ''Wnerwiona skopnęła go z półobrotu. Roxane: 'Współpraca? Z takim psychopatą? Zapomnij dziadek! ''Namelała na niego i znów naskoczyła na ochroniarza. Wybiła mu w gniewie ząb. 'Roxane: '''A teraz flaga! ''Wyciągnęła wnerwiona rękę. ''Za nią pojawił się Colt wraz z 6 ochroniarzami. '' '''Colt: Cóż..przegięłaś a nie lubie gdy moi ludzie obrywają. Mruknął. '' '''Colt: '''Wyrzucić ją stąd. Może kto inny weźmie tą flagę. ''Rzucił sucho do siebie i poszedł. Roxane została wyrzucona. Co robisz teraz? :> Zadzierasz z gospodarzem czy idziesz gdzie indziej? '' ''Spadaj... Roxane (do siebie): 'Aha, takie uroki telewizji. ._. Dobra, idę szukać gdzie indziej. 'Opuszczony Stadion Pojemny stadion znajdujący się w ognistej krainie przypomina stare monumentalne Camp Nou. Największy europejski stadion. Przed stadionem widnieje napis "Lukaninho, już wkrótce na stadionie!". Otwarte są wszystkie pomieszczenia na stadionie. Igor po paru minutach biegu dostał się tu.Odziwo wcale nie było mu gorąco. Igor(pokój zwierzeń):'Moja mam pracowała kiedyś w sałnie na basenie.Codzienie tam przychodziłem,wiec jestem odporny na wysokie temperatury,gorzej z zimnymi '''Igor:'A co ja mam tu robić? Stał jakiś starszy strażnik. '''Strażnik: Nie wiem...może spytaj mamy? Igor:'''Ha Ha.Bardzo zabawne,ale po tym napisie... Wskazuje na napis"Lukaninhho,już wkrótce na stadionie!" '''Igor:...Zgaduje ze gdzieś tu spotkam Lukaninho? Strażnik: Legenda głosi, że on gdzieś jest. Lecz niewiadomo gdzie. A co od niego chcesz? Zapytał podejrzliwie. '' '''Igor:'Nie nic.Rozumiem że moje zadnie to znalezienie go...Choć ty tego pewnie nie wiesz? Przewrócił teatralnie oczyma. Strażnik: Szukasz największej legendy piłki i ja miałbym o tym nie wiedzieć?'' Zapytał zdziwiony. '''Strażnik: Choć ze mną...chyba wiem o co Ci chodzi. Igor:'Okej. ''Poszedł za strażnikiem. '''Strażnik: Opowiedz mi co wiesz, o nim. Rzucił spokojnie idąc przed siebie. Igor:'''Nie wiem o nim zbyt wiele.Wiem że je przystojny,Świetnie gra w piłke nożną,Miał wiele dziewczyn,ma syna i że czesto uczestniczył w jakimś programie...A ma jeszcze wiele fanek i fanów,a ja w przyszłośći chciałbym grać tak samo dobrze jak on w piłke nozną. '''Strażnik: '''Cóż... ''Podszedł do biurka. '' '''Strażnik: Odwróc się i zamknij oczy. Mruknął cicho. '' '''Igor:'Okej Zrobił jak mu kazano. Chłopak został skuty i wziąl go jeden mieśniak przed siebie. Wyniósł go poza stadion i kopnął w tyłek. Strażnik: Żebym CIę tu więcej nie widział! NIEWYCHOWANY GNOJEK! Chciał porwać wielkiego piłkarza! ŻEBYM CIĘ TU WIĘCEJ NIE WIDZIAŁ. (Szukaj gdzie indziej. ;D) Na jego miejscu przybył Preston. Szedł sobie sam w ciszy przeszukują każdy kąt. Nie chciało mu się za bardzo robić tego zadania. Według niego to całe znajdowanie flagi było bez sensu skoro i tak wie, że prowadzący ukryli je gdzieś gdzie nie wie nikt. (please) '' '''Preston (w pokoju zwierzeń): '''Pieprzyć to. ''Usiadł sobie na trybunie i rozkoszował się chwilą ciszy z dala od innych. I tak sobie siedział... Może jednak trochę się rozejrzy? Flaga może być bliżej niż mu się wydaje...Zatem posłuchał się swojego umysłu (please) wstał i zaczął się dalej rozglądać. Pszeszukał wszystkie trybuny w kilka tam godzin (please), a na końu wszedł do tego pokoju gdzie zazwyczaj bywają komentatorzy czy kto tam jest i zobaczył na komputerze obraz wszystkich kamer na stadionie. Przyjrzał im się trochę, ale nie zauważył niczego ciekawego. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł strażnik. Strażnik: 'Żadna z kamer nie pokaże ci flagi... '''Preston: '''Ty pizdo. ''Drzwi się zamknęły, a gdy się otworzyły strażnik był związany liną do krzesła i zakneblowana jego gęba została cuchnącą skarpetą Prestona. Poszedł szukać dalej. Dalej miał przeczucie, że tu jest flaga. Postanowił się wspiąć na dach stadionu, aby zobaczyć czy tam jest. Nie zbadane są losy Prowadzącego. Na dachu nic nie znalazł, ale za to Karma kopnęła go w dupę, bo w pewnym momencie stracił równowagę i spadł z dachu. :c Przecież biedny strażnik powiedział mu tylko, że kamery nie pomogą mu w odnalezieniu flagi... Tak czy siak Preston może szukać dalej. No i Preston poszedł do wyjścia. może tam coś jest? ;---; Tak, znalazł tam kartkę z informacją, że w pewnym momencie był już obok flagi, ale ją przeoczył... Wreszcie - pomyślał. I cofnął się lekko i zajrzał w to miejsce obok niego czyli (chyba) miejsce na trybunach przy wyjściu. I rzeczywiście, znajdowała się tam flaga z numerem 23. Gratulacje. ^_^ Preston dumny z siebie poszedł do innych. (please) '''Ognisty Plac Samo centrum miasta. Znajdują się tutaj miejsca "kultury" takie jak szkoła nauki piromanii, teatr imieniem Colta czy sklepy, które w członie swojej nazwy muszą mieć "Colt". Tiffany szła sobie totalnie odstresowana. '' '''Tiffany: Muszę iść po ognistym placu, bo w końcu jestem gorąca! ♥ I tak sobie szła, gdzie zobaczyła monopolowy z nazwą "WhisColt". Tiffany: Ale zajebiście! <3 Mam browce po drodze! Drzwi do owego monopolowego były zamknięte. Możesz zdecydować się je otworzyć bądź pójść dalej, co robisz? Tiffany stwierdziła, że nie ma po co ich otwierać, bo trzyma w torebce amarenę. Tupnęła więc nogą, zrobiła palcem "no,no,no" i poszła dalej, aż doszła do szkoły piromanii, ponieważ chciała zapalić a brakowało jej ognia. Przy szkole piromanii stał jakiś starszy facet, chyba był to nauczyciel. Nauczyciel: '''Czego szukasz młoda damo? '''Tiffany: Dzień dobry proszę pana! <3 Czy odbywają się tam może teraz jakieś lekcje? Nauczyciel: Dzień dobry. Odparł spokojnie. Nauczyciel: Ostatnio przeżywamy spore problemy...szukamy nowych sponsorów. Znasz kogoś takiego hojnego? Tiffany: Jasne, że tak! <3 Mój tatuś! Jesteśmy nadzianą rodzinką z branży ekskluzywnych hoteli! <3 Ale nie ma nic za darmo! Musi mi się pan odwdzięczyć! Nauczyciel: Dobrze...co oferujesz? Tiffany: Mam znaleźć jakąś flagę... Bardzo mi potrzebna.. Nie widział pan gdzieś jakiejś flagi? Albo chociaż by mnie pan wpuścił do środka... Nauczyciel: '''Jedyna flaga jaką posiadamy to flaga naszej szkoły. Z tego co wiem w okolicy nie ma flag... ''Mruknął zamyślony. '' '''Tiffany: Oh, musi pan coś wiedzieć! Wysokiej stawki sponsoring za małą, kapkę informacji. <3 Nauczyciel: Ile proponujesz? Tiffany: A ile potrzebujecie? <3 Trzysta tysięcy dolarów wam chyba musi starczyć... Nauczyciel: Wypisz czek słodziutka. Tiffany: Spoko. <3 Tiffany wyjęła z torebki (żeby nie było - dużej torebki niewiele mniejszej od walizki) czek i wypisała go. Tiffany: '''Najpierw informacje, potem czek. <3 '''Nauczyciel: Nie słodziutka. Czek, a potem dam Ci cenną wskazówkę. Odpowiedział spokojnie, wiedział że to on ma kartę przetargową. '' '''Tiffany:' No dobrze, ale jeśli pan mnie oszuka, to będzie mi smutno i mój tatuś będzie zły! :c Dała mu spokojnie czek. Schował czek do kieszeni po czym dodał. Nauczyciel: Za Twoją hojność wyjawię Ci, że tutaj flagi żadnej nie znajdziesz. Jedyne miejsce w Ognistych Wrotach, gdzie flag nie ma. Tiffany: 'Nosz k&#@wa mać. ''Powiedziała, napiła się amareny i poszła. '''Slumsy Spalona dzielnica zwana po prostu slumsami. Podobno kręci się tutaj wielu bezdomnych. Stare gruzowisko osiedla to świetne miejsce na znalezienie cennych pamiątek. Przyszedł tu Igor,który ni był w dobrym humorze Igor:'No to czekać juz tylko na swoją eliminacje,albo na to że zaatakuje mnie jedem z tych bezdomnych! :( ''Maddie powolnymi krokami dotarła do Slumsów. Oglądała się dookoła. 'Maddie: '... Chaos... zniszczenie... i cierpienie. Piękne. Miała w oczach zaczarowanie. Natknęła się w pewnej chwili na Igora. 'Maddie: '''Och. To ty. ''Rzekła niewzruszona prosto w twarz chłopaka. Oglądała się wokół za charakterystycznymi budynkami bądź obiektami. '' ''Przed nimi znajdowało się największe gruzowisko ze wszystkich, wśród nich znajdowało sie wiele błyskotek. Próbujecie razem szukać, czy może się rozdzielacie i szukacie innych gruzowisk? '' '''Igor:'Maddie nie to że ci proponuje sojusz czy coś,ale chyba rozsądniej szukać razem?Zrozumiem jeśli nie... '''Igor(pokój zwierzeń):...Jak nie zawsze mogę cię sabotować...Chwile co ja mówię!?TEN PROGEAM MNIE ZMIENIA!!! Maddie rozejrzała się. Maddie: 'Raczej bym wolała szukać sama. ''Jej uwagę przykuło inne gruzowisko. 'Maddie: '''Muszę iść szukać. Tobie radziłabym to samo. ''Odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła szukać w gruzowisku gdzieś... nieco dalej, za rogiem. Zabrała się do szukania. Co prawda jedyne co ją otaczało, to gruz, popiół i ledwo zachowane "ocalałości". '' '''Maddie: '''Jeśli będę musiała, to nawet w tym zacznę kopać tunele... '''Maddie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Może to było dziwne, że wolałam szukać sama. Ale szczerze mówiąc, wolę zrobić to sama na spokojnie, niż przejmować się tym, że będę szukała z kimś flagi w tym samym miejscu... i to on ją znajdzie. Chociaż byłabym tak blisko celu. W każdym bądź razie, sam sobie powinien radzić. Przynajmniej tego powinno nauczyć go życie. ''Kopała w gruzie. Co prawda niczego nadzwyczajnego i tak nie znalazła... Otarła czoło ze zmęczenia. Zauważyła, że pod większą stertą gruzu jest jakaś klapa. 'Maddie: '''Może tutaj coś będzie. Oby. ''Zajęła się usuwaniem przeszkody. Zajęło jej to trochę czasu. Była w sumie cała usyfiona od tego kopania i przenoszenia w inne miejsce. Od razu otworzyła klapę i zajrzała, czy coś tam jest. '' ''Więc Igor, co teraz robisz? Przeszukuje to gruzowisko? Rozglądasz sie za innym czy chcesz przeszukać to? Sporo świecidełek tutaj. Maddie dokopując sie do klapy, otworzyła ją i jej oczom ukazał się dziennik. Chcesz go przeczytać? 'Igor:'Cóż chyba nie ma m innego wyjśćia? Zaczął kopać jak najszybciej mógł.Znalazł tam pare błyskotek,jednak je odrzucił w kąt.Było widać że jest bardzo zmęczony i wogule nie patrzył na Maddie. '' ''Maddie wzięła dziennik do rąk. Spojrzała się obojętnie najpierw w lewo, potem w prawo. Wzruszyła ramionami. 'Maddie: '''Cóż. Jego domniemany właściciel i tak pewnie został już gdzieś skremowany. ''Zaczęła przeglądać strony i zaczytywać się w treści. Igor znalazł słownik poprawnej polszczyzny. Coś się przed nim zaświeciło. Maddie przeglądając owy dziennik natknęła się głównie na puste strone...czy to przypadek? Na jednej z nich znalazła jednak informacje. "Śmieciarz flage nawet znaleźć by mógł". 'Igor:'Słownik Polszczyzny?!Na serio?!Dobra może coś w nim znajdę? Zaczoł uważnie oglądać strony. Maddie widząc zapisaną pojedynczą stronę, rzuciła dziennik na ziemię. 'Maddie: '''Więc może Igor nie jest jeszcze stracony... ''Podrapała się po głowie. Zauważając, że nie ma nic już ciekawego w obecnej lokacji, poszła szukać z powrotem w gruzie. Stwierdziła, że pójdzie się rozejrzeć gdzieś dalej. Po paru chwilkach, znalazła bardzo wielką górkę gruzu, a obok niej stała jakaś przyczepka, na której można przewozić rzeczy. Skojarzyło jej się to z żulami zbierającymi puszki. Dookoła walały się też jakieś śmieci. 'Maddie: '''Hm. Całkiem charakterystyczne miejsce. ''Wdrapała się na sam szczyt, mało co nie spadając, po czym zaczęła kopać na samej górze gruzu. W dzienniku Igora pisało "naucz się poprawnej polszczyzny". Przed nim coś się świeciło. Ale było glęboko ukryte pod gruzami. Maddie odrzucała pokolei kamienie i trafiła jednym w śmietnik, który przewrócił się na ziemie. W gruzach wciąz nie było widac zmian. '' ''Maddie tą robotą była już tak znużona, że zaczynała ziewać. Mimo to, był ładny widok dookoła, więc od czasu do czasu się wpatrywała w okolicę i odlatywała myślami. Wstała, by rozprostować kości, jednak nieoczekiwanie zsunął się pod nią jeden, acz istotny, kamień, przez co straciła równowagę i stoczyła się z górki na sam dół. 'Maddie: '''Auć. ''Była bardzo obolała. Upadła nieopodal śmietnika, który przed chwilą się przewrócił. Podniosła się powoli i westchnęła. '' '''Maddie: '"Śmieciarz flage nawet znaleźć by mógł". Zmierzyła śmietnik wzrokiem. 'Maddie: '''Nie chcę psuć tej chwili napięcia... ''Spojrzała się na ziemię. Było na niej zielone szkło. 'Maddie: '''Ale w tym śmietniku w głównej mierze były butelki... Ech. Trudno. ''Ostrożnie zaczęła przeszukiwać śmietnik. 'Maddie: '''Może nie szukam tutaj marnując czas. ''Na dnie śmietnika coś się świeciło. Jednak najpierw na głowę Maddie wskoczył stary szop pracz, który ją uderzał. Sprawdzasz dalej śmietnik czy rezygnujesz? Maddie miała krzyknąć i przeklnąć, ale się powstrzymała, chociaż ataki szopa pracza były bolesne. '' '''Maddie: '''Ku.. Ech... Boli. ''Maddie także zaczęła uderzać szopa pracza, chociaż jej ataki niezbyt go poruszyły. Zaczął ją jeszcze drapać. 'Maddie: '''Nie zmuszaj mnie... do... Ugh. ''Maddie podniosła się błyskawicznie, przez co szop uderzył mocno o "ścianę" konteneru. Stracił przytomność, więc Maddie go wyrzuciła za siebie. 'Maddie: '''Jeden problem mniej. ''Zaczęła szukać dalej i dokopywać się do świecącego się przedmiotu. Nieoczekiwanie, szop znowu rzucił się na Maddie, tym razem na jej nogę. W dziewczynie się zagotowało ze złości. Zamknęła zdenerwowana oczy. Wzięła butelkę i robiła ją o kontener, trzymając ostre narzędzie. Wyszła z kontereneru. '' '''Maddie: '... Zwróciła uwagę na szopa, który atakował ją coraz mocniej. 'Maddie: '''Czy chcesz, żebym przebiła ci tym tętnicę szyjną, a następnie rozpruła brzuch i z twoich jelit zrobiła całkiem ładną biżuterię..? ''Jej wzrok był psychotyczny, i wbijała go coraz mocniej w szopa. Szop zaczął się wyrywać jakby chciał uciec. Biednemu stworzeniu po całej sytuacji udało się zmyć przez co oddał swój śmietnik do dyspozycji Maddie. '' ''Maddie westchnęła i rzuciła rozbitą butelkę gdzieś na bok, tłucząc ją na mniejsze kawałki. 'Maddie: '''Okej... ''Wróciła z powrotem do tego, co robiła. Przeszukiwała kontener, aż - nareszcie - dostała się do jego dna. '' '''Maddie: '''Flagi się nie błyszczą. Ale spróbujmy... ''Wzięła błyszczący się obiekt, po czym wyszła z konteneru. Wyciągneła owe zawiniątko. Odpakowała i...była tam ZWINIĘTA MAŁA FLAGA Z NUMEREM 19. Zachowaj ją, przyda CI sie. Maddie nieco się zdziwiła. 'Maddie: '''Okej. To dobrze. ''Schowała flagę do kieszeni. 'Maddie: '''Igor spędzi tutaj bardzo miłe chwile. ''Oddaliła się, po czym zniknęła. 'Igor:'Chyba niczego tu nie znajde. Zrobił to samo co Maddie,ale do innej krainy. '''Cmentarzysko Wraków Pojazdów z czasu II wojny światowej W podziemiach Ognistych Wrót znajduje się również wejście do cmentarzyska zabytkowych pojazdów z czasów II wojny światowej. Można tam znaleźc masę starych i zardzewiałych czołgów, armat czy po prostu ciężarówek. Ale czy tam ktoś się tez nie kręci..? Severin dotarł do celu.I już po minucie rozglądania się spodobało mu się tutaj. Severin:'Ach, jak tutaj tutaj mrocznie.Szkoda, że nie wziąłem aparatu, ale trudno. '''Severin (Pokój Zwierzeń):'Ok. Interesuję się ciekawostkami o II wojnie światowej, w końcu moi dziadkowie byli w wojsku. Chłopak oglądał stare zabytki z II wojny światowej. Widzisz tylko powieszone samoloty, do których trzeba umiejętnie się wspiąć by sprawdzić co w nich jest. 'Severin:'No dobra, zobaczmy co tam jest. Severin zaczął się wspinać i sprawiało mu to wielką radość. 'Severin:'Umiejętności wspinaczkowe nie narodziły się u mnie w Niemczech, ale w Australii na wakacjach.To były czasy. Chłopak się wspiął i zażył swoje leki. Jednak nim zdążył zażyć owe leki one mu wypadły. Samolot niebezpiecznie zaczął się kołysać. '' '''Severin (Pokój Zwierzeń):'No cóż muszę bezpiecznie teraz zejść na ziemię. Chłopak bezpiecznie zszedł z samolotu i oddalił się w odpowiednie miejsce. Szedł obok starych czołgów, których była cała masa...czekajcie nie RZESZA. Co chcesz teraz robić? Severin wspiął się na jeden z nich, by zobaczyć co jest w środku. Środek czołgu był szczelnie zabezpieczony. Na dole lezał łom. Próbujesz się dostać? '' ''Chłopak sięgnął po łom i zaczął technicznie go używać, by dostać się do środka. Po chwili z włazu czołgu wyskoczyła głowa Hitlera z tekstem "Powiedz hasło". '' '''Severin (Pokój Zwierzeń):'Kurcze, zaskoczyło mnie to. 'Severin:'A dostanę jakąś podpowieć, Panie Adorfie? Lekko się zaśmiał. '''Głowa Hiltera: Podaj hasło. Albo za 5 minut całe miejsce eksploduje. Nie ma stąd ucieczki. Severin:'''NSDAP! '''Głowa Hiltera: Nie. Jeszcze masz dwie próby. Severin:'''Time! '''Głowa: A jak się kurwa witali z Hitlerem? Severin się zdenerwował. Severin:'Heil Hitler! ''Głowa Hitlera Hitlera wybuchła i obrzuciła Severina confetti, chyba mu się udało. Co robisz? Wchodzisz do środka czy nie? Severin odetchnął z ulgą. 'Severin:'Super, udało się.Mam nadzieję, że w środku będzie coś ciekawego. Wszedł do środka czołgu. W środku pojazdu znalazł 3 tajemnicze skrzynie. Przy jednej wisiał klucz. Dwie można było otworzyć bez klucza. Był napis "Otwierasz dwie bez klucza czy jedną z kluczem?" 'Severin:'Hmm, jedną z kluczem. Sięgnął po klucz i otworzył skrzynię. Cóż...decyzja była trafiona i warto było. Znajdujesz FLAGĘ Z NUMEREM 26. '' '''Severin:'Herrlich! Po tym okrzyku schował flagę nr 26 do kieszeni i ruszył w ustronne miejsce. '''Centrum radioaktywnych odpadków By się do niego dostać i zejść niżej trzeba pokonać i przechytrzyć 4 osobą ochronę. Na widoku znajduje się flaga. Nie, wypierdalaj. (Do Yorgona) Pszczółki "przywiozły" tutaj Addie. Addie: Auć.:/ Zauważyła coś kilkanaście metrów od siebie. Addie: Flaga!? Podbiegła by to zobaczyć. Była to tak naprawdę.... flaga, ale nie ta, którą Addie musi znaleźć. Tą prawdziwą pilnują strażnicy, którzy znajdują się nieco dalej. Addie się mocno wkurzyła. Chciała wreszcie zdobyć tę flagę, więc rozpędziła się, staranowała strażników, a jednemu z nich wyrwała... paralizator. Już miała go użyć, ale w tym samym momencie strażnicy rzucili się na nią i odebrali dziewczynie broń. Dwoje z nich unieruchomiło ją, trzeci szukał kajdanek, natomiast czwarty celował w nią pistoletem. Strażnik #4: 'Lepiej nie próbuj się wyrywać, bo inaczej możesz zginąć... ''Addie może przekonać strazników, aby ją zostawili w spokoju, ponieważ sama nie da rady ich pokonać. Addie: Okej, poddaję się, tylko błagam, dajcie mi tę flagę proszę!! ;( 'Strażnik #2: '''Nie możemy ci jej tak po prostu dać. Może wcale na nią nie zasługujesz? Addie: Zasługuję!! Patrz stoję na rękach!! Stanęła na rękach. Addie: To mogę flagę? <3 ''Ciekawe jak stanęła na rękach, skoro trzymają ją strażnicy. xDD 'Strażnik #1: '''Nie. A co jeśli ta flaga przyniesie ci pecha? Nadal chcesz ryzykować? Addie: A skąd mam się domyślić czy mi przyniesie pecha?? Czekam na odpowiedź. '''Strażnik #1: '''Znikąd. Dlatego teraz ryzykujesz, bo nie wiesz, czy wzięcie tej flagi to na pewno dobry pomysł. ''Nastała chwila ciszy, po której straznik znowu się odezwał. 'Strażnik #1: '''Więc jesteś pewna, że chcesz wejść do tych radioaktywnych odpadków, ryzykować tym, że staniesz się mutantem i wziąć flagę, która może być tą pechową? ''Strażnicy puścili Addie. Jeden z nich otworzył bramę, przez którą trzeba przejść, aby dostać się do flagi. 'Strażnik #3: '''Masz pięć sekund na zdecydowanie się. Addie: BIORE FLAGE. WZIELA FLAGE. NO CHYBA NIE ''Addie tak bardzo się śpieszyła, że przewróciła się o jakiś kamień i wleciała do śmierdzącej beczki, w której straciła przytomność. Po obudzeniu się zobaczyła, że flaga zniknęła. Najpewniej została gdzieś przeniesiona i musi jej tu teraz poszukać. Addie: Blee!! A Gdzie Flaga?? Zauważyła jakiś kontener wypelniony zielona mazia. Addie: Tam na pewno!! Wskoczyła do niego, jednak na jej ciele pojawiły sie wielkie, fioletowe krosty, wiec momentalnie wyszła z kontenera. Addie: Blee!! A wlasnie...Gdzie jest Addie Junior?? Zauważyła Addie Junior (czyli kota którego wcześniej znalazła) spacerującego po krawędzi wielkiego kosza na śmieci radioaktywne. Addie: Addie Junior, Niee!! Ruszyła by uratować kotkę. Udało jej się i kota postawiła na Ziemi, jednak sama wpadła do cuchnących, toksycznych śmieci. Addie: Blee!! No ale...HOPSA HOPSA TRA LA LA Zanurkowała w śmieciach. Udało jej się znaleźć dildo, książke Małgo Rozenek, stanik wypchany majonezem oraz... flagę z numerem 15. Brawo. c: Addie: NARESZCIE! <33333333333333333333333 CZAS NA MELANŻYK <3 Ogniste Wrota - Po wyzwaniu Osoby, które zdobyły flagę mogły się zrelaksować w KARCZMIE. Odziwo było tutaj chłodniej, bo temperatura wynosiła 25 stopni. Drinki i jedzenie na koszt firmy. Można pisać jedynie tu. (Kolejka na czacie, którą wy sobie sami prowadzicie) Igor przyszedł tutaj od razu po skończeniu wyzwania.Bardzo ździwiło go to że nikogo tam nie ma 'Igor(pokój zwierzeń):'Gdzie reszta?Sam widziałem jak Maddie skończyła wyzwanie...Choć sumie tylko ja się śpieszyłem by się tu dostać. 'Igor:'Halo!Czy ktoś tu jest?! 'Igor:'Przede mną po ucikaliśćie?Dobra tam kupie sobię coś do picia i jedzenia. Poszedł zamówić sobię Cole i frytki(miał nadzieję że bedzie to w barze) Po jakimś czasie przybyła i Maddie, słysząc krzyczącego Igora. 'Maddie: '''Ciszej trochę. ''Była cała zadrapana. Westchnęła i usiadła przy barze, licząc na trochę spokoju, by móc pomyśleć. Barman/ka zapytał/a czy Maddie chciałaby coś zamówić. 'Maddie: '''Nie. Dziękuję. ''Oparła łokieć o ladę, a głowę ułożyła na dłoni. Chwilę po niej przyszedł Dion. Usiadł sobie gdzieś na uboczu i spoglądał w palący się kominek. Igor(któremu strasznie się nudziło)chciał po ruszyć jakiś temat z Maddie i Dionem. 'Igor:'A wasze wyzwanie jak były okropne? 'Igor(pokój zwierzeń):'Tak czy siak moje pewnie były gorsze. Tymczasem do karczmy wszedł zmęczony Daniel. 'Daniel: '''W końcu! ''Poszedł zamówić chipsy. Maddie słysząc pytanie Igora, odwróciła się jedynie z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy, mając nadzieję, że jej całe zadrapane ciało (czyt. serio całe) da mu wystarczającą odpowiedź. '''Dion: '''Spierdalaj. ''Dion krótko odpowiedział na próbę zaczepki Igora. Daniel dostał swoje chipsy i usiadł'.'' Gdy Igor zobaczył Maddie zrozumiał że nie tylko on miał trudne wyzwanie. 'Igor:'Tak zdecydowanie miałaś okropne wyzwanie,ale ja też łatwego nie miałem Igor wciąż był cały w oleju. Maddie widząc Igora w oleju... cóż, niespecjalnie na to zareagowała. Odwróciła się z powrotem. Wyjęła jakiś notes notes / notatnik oraz długopis. Zaczęła w nim sobie coś pisać. 'Dion: '''Człowieku, nawet nie masz pojęcia jaki ty jesteś wkur**ający... ''Zmierzył Igora ognistym spojrzeniem czyt. wrogim.W tym samym czasie do baru wszedł Severin. Z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy oglądał przez chwilę przebieg sytuacji, a potem poszedł zamówić koktajl czekoladowy. 'Severin (Pokój Zwierzeń):'Mam po prostu wielką słabość do czekolady.Po za tym wyzwanie było dość ciekawe, współczuję innym, a szczególnie Maddie. Usiadł w spokojnym miejscu.Następnie zażył leki, a potem wyciągnął zeszyt i pisał w nim tekst do książki po Niemiecku. Maddie nie zwróciła za bardzo uwagi na Severina, albo kogokolwiek w karczmie. Pisała cały czas. Daniel tymczasem skończył frytki. Wyjął gitarę i zaczął grać.Igor w tym czasie skończył jeść swoje frytki po czym zaczął słuchać grania Daniela. 'Igor:'Nie źle grasz Daniel Zobaczył jakiś hamak. 'Igor:'Chyba wygodniej będzię leżeć na tym hamaku niż siedzięć na tym niewygodnym krześle 'Igor(szeptem):'Skoro nie chcecię żebym był miły to będę wredny Położył się na hamaku. Maddie słuchając muzyki płynącej z gitary Daniela, podłapała rytm i zaczęła pisać jakieś teksty pasujące do jego gry.Igor tylko nucił sobię coś pod nosem,ale po chwili przestał 'Igor:'Szkoda że nie ma tu jakiegoś prysznica czy czegoś w czym się można umyć!Ta przynajmniej 1 robot mnie zaatakował.Ciekawe co u innych? Zaczął się nad czymś zastanawiać. 'Igor(pokój zwierzeń):'Wcześniej chciałem się zaprzyjażnić z Maddie,więc spróbuje teraz. 'Igor:'Hejka Maddie.Ponoć świetnie rysujesz,prawda? Maddie słysząc głos Igora, odruchowo zamknęła notatnik, ale zachowała obojętną twarz. 'Maddie: '''Nikt nie widział tutaj jak rysuję. Więc to kłamstwa, jeśli ktoś ci tak powiedział. '''Igor:'Aha.Dobra w porządku. Wrócił na hamak,ale po chwili na mysłu podszedł do Severina 'Igor:'Chciałem cię przeprosić za tą akcje przy barze,ale dlaczego byłaś zły gdy zaproponowałem sojusz? Severin na słowa Igora przewrócił oczami i wciąż pisał tekst do książki. Tymczasem do karczmy weszła zmęczona Tiff. '''Tiffany: Jestem... zmęczona. Usiadła obok Igora i poprosiła kelnera o drinka. Igor:'''Hejka Tiff. ''Po jakimś czasie przybyła również Oxana ze swoją flagą. Cała jej twarz była podrapana przez kochane koteczki. Zmęczona usiadła przy barze prosząc o coś zimnego do picia. '' '''Oxana: Nigdy więcej... Powiedziała sama do siebie. Maddie nie zwróciła uwagi na nową osobę. Barman podając Oxanie napój niechcący zaczepił o Maddie i odrobinkę go rozlewając na nią. '' '''Oxana: '''Boże..gościu umiesz cokolwiek podać? Przepraszam za niego.. ''Powiedziała do Maddie. Dion zaśmiał się pod nosem. Dion: 'Niski budżet pewnie. ''Odparł rozbawiony. Maddie niewzruszona jedynie westchnęła. 'Maddie: '''To nic. Prawdę mówiąc już do tego trochę przywykłam. ''Starała się wytrzeć z siebie napój. Tiffany podała jej chusteczki i pomagała się wytrzeć. 'Oxana: '''Wiesz raczej masz rację, typowe dla takiego miejsca. ''Odpowiedziała chłopakowi. Zwróciła się do dziewczyn. '''Oxana: To ja już nie będę potrzebna przy pomocy. Dion: 'Bynajmniej, wolę korzystać póki dają za darmo. Ciekawe na jak długo... ''Spojrzał na swoją flagę. Maddie zmieszana wzięła chusteczki. '''Maddie: '''Uhm... Dziękuję. ''Starała się nie wykorzystywać za bardzo pomocy nieznajomej i poradzić sobie z plamą sama. Tiff zobaczyła, że dziewczyna nie chce jej pomocy, więc zasmuciła się i przerwała czynność. Poprosiła kelnera o kolejny kieliszek, na co się ucieszyła a ponieważ mężczyzna był przystojny, podała mu numer i wysłała buziaczka w jego stronę. Oxana zaśmiała się cicho pod nosem z całej sytuacji. '' '''Oxana: Ciekawe co będzie dalej z nami. Rzuciła do reszty. Dion: 'Albo odpadniemy albo zostaniemy. ''Mruknął bawiąc się kubkiem. 'Maddie: '''Poradzimy sobie. ''Powiedziała, po czym dotarło do niej, że raczej wypowiedziała swoją myśl za głośno. 'Maddie: '''Raczej skoro daliśmy radę znaleźć dosyć szybko, to pewien znak. ''Pomyślała, że inni zaczęli ją uważać za jakąś dziwną, ukrytą plucky girl. 'Maddie: '...Uwierzcie mi. Rzadko mówię takie optymistyczne rzeczy. Do karczmy dumnym krokiem wszedł Colt. Rozejrzał się po wszystkim. Coś tam pomruczał pod nosem. 'Colt: '''Ostatnia godzina darmowych posiłków. Do jutra do 20 bedziecie musieli wytrzymać. No chyba, że coś upolujecie tutaj. Jakieś szczury czy coś. ''Podszedł do baru i zamówił drinka. Tiff wypiła zawartość kieliszka i poprosiła Colta, żeby jej również zamówił. '''Tiffany: Czy są tu może jakieś niskokaloryczne potrawy? <3 Po czym wyjęła cienkiego papierosa. Tiffany: 'Ma ktoś może ognia? ''Oxana zlustrowała wchodzącego Colta i wróciła do sączenia swojego drinka. '''Oxana: Sądzę, że nie. Odpowiedziała. Dion rzucił Tiff zapalniczkę. Dion: 'Masz. ''Maddie westchnęła, czując, że - jak zwykle - nie wpasowała się w towarzystwo, więc nieco zdenerwowana zmrużyła oczy. W sumie jej wena odeszła, więc zajęła się po prostu bazgraniem czegoś w notatniku. Colt podszedł bliżej owej grupki, wyciągnął koszyk i mruknął. '''Colt: Portfele, telefony, aparaty, inne urządzenia nawet tostery. Rzucił ironicznie. '' '''Colt:' Zapalniczki, papierosy wszystkie Wasze rzeczy prywatne tu. Ostrzegam. Podpisywaliście w kontrakcie, że żyjecie tym co jest tu, a nie codziennością. Także proszę się dostosować. Mruknął złośliwie. '' '''Tiffany:' Dziękuję Dion. ♥ Przepraszam Colt. Ostatni papieros? <3 Wyszła na zewnątrz zapalić papierosa i odrzuciła zapalniczkę Dion'owi. '' '''Oxana:' Ehh..no jeśli trzeba. Ze smutkiem oddała swoje dłuto. . ''Colt spojrzał na Oxanę. Colt: Jako pierwsza chyba wykonałaś zadanie zdobywając flagę nr 5. Isis to Twoja kapitanka. Potem zerknął na Brittany Colt: Kolejna kura domowa...flaga nr 18. Witam u Jaspera. Colt rzucił lodem w Zileana. Colt: Zielan, flaga numer 2. Isis zaprasza. Oxana wspominąc co przeszła a tym bardziej koty jedynie przewróciła oczyma. Oxana: 'Pierwsza w drużynie no, no świetnie. ''Przybyła Isis. Spojrzała na Oxanę i lekko się uśmiechnęła. '''Isis: Przynajmniej wygląda na mniej poje.aną od reszty. Przystanęła obok Tiffany i Diona. Isis: 'Cześć, mordki. Jak tam się podoba w show? Macie już jakieś skłonności samobójcze? ''Wyjęła bandaże z kieszeni. '''Isis: Jak coś służę pomocą! Uśmiechnęła się. Isis (pokój zwierzeń): 'To zestaw małego mumifikatora. Dostałam go od tatusia na 7 urodziny. Zaraz potem zaczęli szukać Pana Puszka. Hihi. Musiałam jakoś przetestować zestaw na starcie. '''Brittnay: '''Jasper? Kto to? Mam nadzieję, że przystojny <3 ''Zhejciła wzrokiem Isis. '''Brittnay: '''Kolejna biała s*ka. '''Addie(Pz): Zauważyłam że ten Dion jest też chyba nieśmiały. A może on też ma mnie na oku ?? Muszę się tego dowiedzieć !! Addie: To jak masz na imię ?? Masz kogoś na oku ?? Dion: 'Dion i...nie? ''Mruknął. Zerknął na Isis. 'Dion: '''Nie dzięki. Może kiedy indziej. ''Odparł. ''Tiffany (PZ): Mnie! <3 Byłoby fajnie... I sprośnie.. <3'' ''Preston tylko założył ręce i siedział na ławce z dala od innych. Maddie stała jakoś z boku, przysłuchując się i czekając aż się dowie, do której drużyny przynależy. '' '''Addie: Oj no nie bądź taki, powiedz jak tam u ciebie sprawy sercowe ?? Odpowiedz nie wstydź się. Czekała aż Dion jej odpowie. Dion: 'Nie masz czegoś lepszego do roboty? ''Mruknął podirytowany do niej. Tiffany oprzytomniała trochę, bo zorientowała się, że jest tutaj jej koleżanka. '''Tiffany: Isis! Psiapsi! <3 Przytuliła ją. Addie: Ja jestem Addie. ;p W'' ''międzyczasie jej kot zrobił siku na jej ciuchy. Addie: No ku*wa!! Addie(Pz): Da się to jakoś sprać ?? Pobiegła gdzieś. Chip: Oj Zabawy nie oszczędza co nie? Stał i rozmawiał sobie z czaszką. Chip: Pff.. ona to ma warunki gorsze niż tutaj. Stał sobie nieco dalej od innych, ale czuł się jakby obserwowany przez kogoś.Igor w tym czasie podszedł do Brittney. Igor(pokój zwierzeń):'Potrzebuję sojusznika,a Brittney wydaje się być świetna na niego,a dlaczego?Bo jest wredna!A tacy zawsze dochodzą daleko.Jeśli się zgodzi to będę jej robił co chce,ale nie dokońca. '''Igor:'Hejka Brittney.Skoro jesteśmy razem w drużynie może byś się zgodziła na sujusz?Warunków możesz postawić ile chcesz. W międzyczasie do uczestników podszedł Jasper, który wcześniej siedział sobie nieco dalej w ukryciu. Spojrzał na wszystkie osoby, które znajdują się w jego drużynie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jasper: '''Może jednak nie będą aż takimi wielkimi frajerami na jakich wyglądają... ''Jasper westchnął i zaczął się przechadzać po okolicy. '' ''Shana podobnie jak Jasper spojrzała na każdego z swojej drużyny, którego wymienił już Colt. 'Shana (PZ): '''Widzę, że moi się dogadują. To chyba dobrze. ''Zerknęła też ukradkiem na tych, którzy jeszcze nie wiedzieli o tym, że będą u niej. Usiadła na jakiejś skale i czekała co dalej się wydarzy. Colt po długiej przerwie na obiad wrócił na scene. '''Colt: Mmmm....ale pycha. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Colt: Dalej. Dina numer 24. Zapraszam do Elfa wraz z numerem 23 Prestonem. Następnie wskazał na Chip. Colt: Numer 8. Zapraszam do Isis. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony i poszedł na jakiś czas. Maddie: 'Ile to się jeszcze będzie ciągnąć... ''Igor po tym jak Brittney mu nie odpowiedziała poszedł do Maddie 'Igor:'Hejka Maddie.Co się stało że jesteś cała... Spojrazał się na nią 'Igor:'Podrapana? 'Maddie: '''Agresywny szop pracz. ''Dotknęła zadrapania na twarzy. 'Maddie: '''Musiałam go lekko "przycisnąć" żeby mi dał spokój. ''Roxane podeszła nagle do Maddie. 'Roxane: '''Hejka. :) Co tam? :) Jak wyzwanie? Oops, widać rany. :/ Oł. Maj. Gat! ''Zwróciła się później do Colt'a. 'Roxane: '''Kto jest jeszcze w drużynie Jaspera? ;u; ''Zachichotała. Pojawił się wielki telebim a na nim informacje, że Gabriel, Rafael oraz Addie trafiają do drużyny Shany, a Hatsune do składu Isis. 'Igor:'Hejka Roxane.A tobię jak poszło wyzwanie? 'Maddie: '''Mam przynajmniej tę flagę. ''Przewróciła oczami. ''Colt wrócił dumnie z jednym czarnym workiem na plecach. Nagle wszystko zgasło i po chwili widać było nad Coltem duży pal, w który była wbita Julie. '' '''Colt: Także, jednego mamy mniej. Coura wzieli do psychiatryka. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Colt: Was też powinni, ale nie miałbym programu. Jako by nadrobić braki... Colt otworzył czarny worek. Colt: O, pomoc kuchenna dojechała. Wyrzucił jakąs dziewczyne do zawodników i ekipy. Colt; Jenna, witaj. Dołączasz do Isis. Miałaś przyjazd godny tej nazwy. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, mówiąc to wręcz w sarkastycznym tonie. Colt: 'Team Isis, zwany po prostu Zmumifikowanymi Kotkami uzupełni jeszcze Daniel. ''Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. '''Colt: Do Shany, zwanej Robo-Złamasami dojdzie jeszcze Maddie. A ostatnia osoba... Wskazał na Severina. Colt: Dołączy do Napalonych Elfów. Skoro najważniejsze rzeczy już znamy. Przejdźmy do rzeczy organizacyjnych. Drużyna Napalonych Elfów, zostaje tutaj na noc, dzięki inwencji Jaspera i będzie spała w luksusowym hotelu w klimie. Pozostali wylądują na tydzień w slumsach w gorącej temperaturze. Elfy, możecie być wdzięczni swojemu mentorowi. Powiedział rozbawiony. '' '''Colt: '''Oczywiście Wasi kapitanowie śpią w luksusowym zamku wraz ze mną. ''Puścił oczko do kapitanów. Colt: 'Do następnego wyzwania każda drużyna ma przygotować logo dla swojej ekipy. Czy zrobicie to Wy czy kapitanowie, zależy jak się dogadacie. Stawiam na teamwork. Ocena loga wliczy się do oceny wyzwania. Z''szedł ze sceny i rzucił . '''Colt: Za 2 godziny noc, możecie jeszcze chwile tu gadać, potem spać. Skoro Colt pozwolił na pogawędki, pierwsza zaczęła Roxane. Roxane: 'Witaj, nowa drużyno. c: Szkoda, że nikogo z Was dokładniej nie znam. ''Smutnie popatrzyła w stronę Maddie, ale znów jednak odwróciła się do teamu. 'Roxane: '''Mam nadzieję, że będziemy dobrze współpracować. Jestem Roxane. ''Podała rękę do każdego z nich. Addie wróciła czy coś i podeszła do (M)Addie. '''Addie: Jesteśmy razem w drużynie!! Cieszysz się ?? Addie(Pz): Próbuję się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić, ale oni nadal sa jacyś tacy nieśmiali. :/ Daniel popatrzył na swoją drużynę i przewrócił oczyma. Daniel: Jestem po*ebanym teamie. Jedyną normalną osobą jest Oxana.'' Shana zirytowała się słysząc co mówił Colt. 'Shana (PZ): '''Moja drużyna miała się zwać "Robo-Zakały" , a nie żadne Złamasy. Choć różnica dość mała między tymi słowami, to nie ścierpnę takiego przekręcania. Ugh. '''Igor(PZ):'Mam świetny team! 'Tiffany (PZ): Mogę spać z Dion'em w jednym łóżku? z Colt'em? uśmiechnęła się '' Maddie stała ze swoją drużyną. Stwierdziła, że się przedstawi. Maddie: 'Maddie. ''Uważnie przyglądała się drużynie. 'Maddie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Pierwsze wrażenia? Ta ruda. Wygląda na problematyczną, zbyt emocjonalną i nieodpowiedzialną. (M)Addie... Raczej żyje w swoim własnym świecie. Na Josee lepiej uważać, jest nieobliczalna. Raphaél jest zagubionym kociątkiem w gangsterskiej dzielnicy pełnej pitbullów. Dion... Mogłabym się, uhm, potencjalnie dogadać, jednak zdecydowanie nie jest osobą socjalną. Ten chłopak z czarnymi włosami, na razie mi ciężko coś o nim powiedzieć. Raczej wygląda na ukrytego silnego gracza, który później to pokaże. W każdym bądź razie, stawiając Rapha z Dionem, nie mogę przestać widzieć chihuahuy próbującej walczyć z lwem. Cóż. Jakoś to będzie. ''Igor znowu podchodzi do Brittney. 'Igor:'To zgadzasz się na sojusz? Dion podobnie jak Maddie przyjrzał się drużynie. 'Dion: '''Dion. ''Mruknął równie szybko co Maddie. ''Dion: Drużyna? Josee i Addie działają mi na nerwy. W szczególności ta druga tym całym wypytywaniem... Tego całego Gabriela niezbyt kojarzę, podobnie co Raphaela. Tiffany wygląda jakby się chciała do mnie dobrać, więc w nocy muszę chyba spać z otwartym okiem... Jedynie Maddie wydaje mi się być najnormalniejsza ze wszystkich. Może nawet będziemy nadawać na tych samych falach... Koniec 1 odcinka. Dziękuje ekipe za pomoc jak i Wam za taką aktywność :) Oby tak dalej. ;) Wystąpili: Każdy kto napisał kwestie jest proszony aby również się tutaj wpisał. ;) '' *Luka jako Colt *Luka jako Vanessa *Luka jako Tajemnicza postać. *Claudy. jako Isis Smite *[[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'DK''']] jako Dion *SB jako Daniel * jako Preston *Yorgon jako Cour *Totaldrama52 jako Igor *TakaTamJaa jako Maddie *Maw jako Dina *LB as Roxane *Binuzz jako Josee *Michałek 2000 jako Severin *Raff jako Raphaél *TheMićka jako Oxana *Aikko jako Chip *Ven jako Brittnay *Yuriko jako Tiffany *Dark jako Jasper *Marks jako Shana *Rogalik jako Hatsune *Roxane1413 jako Helen *Norbert jako Zilean *CTD jako Addie *Rafix2804 jako Gabriel Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Krainie Rozkoszy - Odcinki